Is there more?
by ThemSoundWaves
Summary: A transformers prime fanfiction. Soundwave/Ahsila. Soundwave is tired of the Nemisis ranting and leaves to explore to ease his mind, when a spark breaking scene changes his view on humans forever
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that I do not own Transformers prime or any of the characters. But I DO. Own Ashila my own human character that I added into this fanfiction. This is rated T of or teens- duh! It contains rape. Romance. Adventure please if you don't like the thought of Bot/human romance then press the back button! **

**Description:**

**Soundwave gets tired of Megatron and Starscreams ranting when he leaves and stumbles upon a spark breaking scene.**

**Please leave a review I WILL add more chapters. no just need to know of people like it first. Well here you go**

Is it more?

It was unlike him to be traveling outside the Nemisis. Other then being on duty or going to mine for Energon. Soundwave needed a break. From Megatron from Starscreams constant ranting and yelling about how obsessed Megatron is with Optimus Prime. it distracted Soundwave quite a bit from his work, and he did not like that one bit. He transformed back into his bot form. Stretching out his servos and cracking his neck. Then. Just stood there taking in the scene in front of him.

After a few earth minuets SoundWave grew tired of standing there. So he walked on. Letting the small desert scene pass by with each step he made. He continued at a normal pace. That is. Until he heard a scream.

He stopped in his tracks. Unsure of what to make out of the loud Energon-curdling sound that came from something's mouth, not just something a human.

He thought for a second, debating on staying or just continuing on, when another loud scratchy scream rang through his processor.

Immeditly he crouched down. Leaning his back against a huge tan desert rock. He focused his processor as it whirled and hummed with an unknown reason. He placed his servos on the ground, and slowly. Looked at the scene behind him.

He didnt know what to make of the scene in front of him. At first, he thought that it was humans playing a game of some sort. But when he focused his optics zooming in slightly he vented. There was a man dressed in all black who was perched over a woman. Another man, who looked almost the same as the other, besides the fact that he was bulkier then him. Was holding her hands above her head. And a third man. Shorter dressed in a white tee shirt and dirty ripped up jeans had a small knife held to the sobbing girls throat.

It took him a minuet to realize what was going on.

The men were raping the girl.

He tore his optics away from the scene. His lips curled in a slight frown behind his mask. He felt a small emotion he had felt plenty of times before, anger, but he didn't know why he felt it now.

"Please... Please Let go!"

The girl pleaded. Her cries carrying into The purple mechs adios.

"Remember what happened last time... Nmh... We did that?"

The mans voice who- was undoubtly the man who was dominating the girl. His voice was low, and he moaned out the words in such an acidic way that made Soundwaves lips dent up in a snarl.

He didn't know how much time had passed as he sat there. Unknowing of what to do while the men continued to cut and take turns with the girl. Soundwave. Who had had enough of the girls screaming decided to make himself known. With each passing second of that girl crying out for help and screaming he found his brain forming ways he could kill each of the men. He took a deep breath. Standing up fast from his crouching position he had been sitting in for the last hour. Relived as he stretched out his legs and rolled his shoulders. That's when he realized that there wasn't anymore noise.

Curious Soundwave turned around to meet the eyes of four humans who stared at him with utter fear. All but one. The girl who was now completely naked. Swollen with cuts and gashes, nail and bite marks covering her body. She looked at him with pleading soft gray eyes. He took a moment to swiftly go through the humans web search. Wondering if that eye color was true, because for some reason.

He liked it.

"Kill her! And run!"

The man who dominated the girl shouted. The purple mechs optics narrowed behind his mask. He took aim. But lowered his weapon. Fore none of them had moved. And he didn't want to hurt the girl.

He started to walk towards them. As all three men shook and whimpered. And then the dominator, raised a gun to the girls tear stained face.

Soundwave let out a staticky sigh, wondering what on Cyberton he could do. The mans hold on the gun was shaky, poor and looked as if it would slip from his fingers at any given moment. And then. The purple mech had a plan. He could kill all three with his mental waves.

He focused on the leader as he began surging pain and hurt through his mind into his, the man crumpled to the ground. Soundwave tilted his head. The man didn't scream. Or plea. He just dropped dead.

The other two men looked at there leader. Fear and worry written on there sweat filled faces. When both, turned and ran. He had an urge to go after them. To blast them away with one shot of his sonic gun. But decided against it, fore there was something of more concern, in front of him. Lay a badly harmed girl with dirty white hair and pale grey eyes. He just stared down at the girl as she looked up at him. Fear now swelling in her eyes. He knelt down, not caring that the female was completely venerable. He had no desire to do anything to harm her.

'Why are you saving a human?'

He thought to himself. Why? He honestly didn't know why, but what he did know if he was in her position he would want someone to save him.

He knelt down, not knowing what to do, should he bring her back to the Nemisis? ... No. If Megatron saw him with a human there would of been no reason for him to save her now. He simply looked down. She was sweating. Panting and crying, clear tears poured from her beautiful Grey eyes. For some reason it pained the purple Mech to see such a beautiful creation in this situation. Another second of her whimpering and Soundwave spoke though his usual monotoned voice.

"Human: Safe"

Nothing changed in the girls eyes except for a glitter of hope that shined hardly in them. She tried to sit up. But managed another soft whelp and clutched her bleeding throat. Soundwave immediately placed a large servo over the girls bare chest to lay her back down. She flinched in fright and leaned away from his touch. But otherwise made no sign of forcing him away.

"Soundwave: can help"

He said. No emotion within his voice at all. The girl bent her white eyebrows and spoke. A voice that entered Soundwaves audios and made him smile slightly under his mask.

"Soundwave, eh?"

The girls voice was like a sweet song, not so high pitched that it burned your brain, but low enough to carry you away with the wind. He shook his helm. And bent his brows in confusion, Why is that voice so stunning? He thought. And then something clicked. Why isn't she screaming and running from me, like a normal human would?

"Human: afraid?"

He asked. His voice still emotionless. She shifted and coughed up a little bit of blood and cringed.

"I've seen scarier things in my lifetime, robot"

Although there was pain in her voice it was laced with a small ting of humor. Without fully processing his actions he reached a handout to the girl. Bidding her to climb on.

But the girl didn't move. She just laid there. Her breathing fast her face in an expression of pain.

The purple mech thought for a second to just leave her. But somewhere deep inside him he knew he would miss that melodic voice. And for some reason. He found himself gathering up the human girls clothes that were scattered about.

"Soundwave: protect"

He said. Still not understanding why he had the need to keep her from harms way. The girl didnt move like before, so Soundwave laid out her clothes over top of her, then did something he never once in his long alien life, he thought he would do.

He laid beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading here's chapter two. If you have any suggestions please let me know and ill see if I could add it in. PM or review it. Thank you! Next chapter should be up soon.**

He could feel her moving, whimpering in her sleep. He tilted his head to the side, he knew he had to of been laying there with her for the past few hours. Without words. He had drifted into a short recharge, and ignored when Megatron commed him. But right now he couldn't help but look at the small human form who laid curled in a ball to protect herself from the cold nights air. Sometime when he was recharging she must of dressed herself, Soundwave didn't know what he was doing or why. But he had to do something, this girl would die out here being in her state,

She began to shiver as Soundwave looked at her. He reached his servo over and as gently as he could. Touched the humans shoulder.

Her eyes flew open in fear as she got up fast into a sitting position. But she cried out in pain again as it rushed through her. Soundwave felt bad, really bad. He couldn't do a thing for her.

Soon she calmed down at looked at Soundwave as if asking a question. She had her jacket pulled up over her knees and was sitting, te jacket and her knees pulled up to her chest with her chin on her knees and her arms around her legs. Looking at Soundwave as he laid there. Those soft grey eyes toying into him. Pleading him as she shivered. He sat up slowly and mimicked the girls posture, still staring into her beautiful eyes.

The girl must of thought it was funny to see a huge purple robot hugging his knees looking innocent because her cut lips twitched up in a smile.

Soundwave looked down at himself.

"Room for human"

He said. Then mentally scolded himself as he opened his arms.

What am I doing?

He thought.

Of course this human wouldn't want to do this. And why am I getting all human emotional what the frag-'

He was cut off by a small warm figure hugging at his leg plates the face buried into his armor as her tears leaked onto the purple mech.

He was careful. Plucking the human girl from his leg and resting her in his palm. She imedetely curled herself around one of Soundwaves servos and closed her eyes.

The masked mech just sat there as she slept. She didn't shiver or flinch in fear. It made him wonder. He knew the Autobot's had human pets. Is this what it meant to have one? To actually fear for its safety?

No. What was he thinking! He was simply protecting this girl until she was well again. Until she could walk on her own and return to wherever she came from.

'What if she doesn't have a home?'

The thought rung in the back of his processor as he stared at her sleeping form. It didnt matter now. She would be on her own. After all he couldn't ignore Megatrons comms forever.

He woke up from recharge flinching as the deserts sand was caught in his helm and over his face mask. He shot up. But regretted it when the girl shrieked and went flying from his chest to the ground, but Soundwave caught her with a small metal thud.

"Ouff"

She mumbled. Shooting a glare at the robot. Soundwave couldn't help but smile slightly under his mask at her over exaturated glare.

"Do you have a human shower hidden in you somewhere?"

She asked. The purple mech looked down a confused face under his mask. He shook his head no and she crossed her arms. She was obviously feeling better.

"Well I need one"

She grumbled looking around at the desert sighing when she didn't spot any water.

There was silence when the girl spoke again. Attitude caressing her beautiful voice that Soundwave figured was English.

"Well? Take me to one please?"

He smiled again at the girls question. He picked her up and set her down from his legs and transformed into his alt form. And when he looked over to her. Her eyes were wide with amazement. Soundwave chuckled inwardly and opened the dome counseling the inside of the one seated aircraft.

"Cool!"

She yelled as she climbed up. Wincing a little at the pain when she moved but for some reason quickly got over it. She latched the purple seatbelt around her and flung her hands up. Soundwave took that as a sign to take off.

He approached the Nemisis. To see a grey mech standing, glaring at Soundwave as he approached. Oh he so did not want to deal with this right now. He ignored Megatron. Zooming past him into the entrance. Not caring to look back at his angry expression.

Soundwave transformed quickly, catching the female in his hand and cupped his other hand over her, making it look like he had caught a butterfly. He half ran half walked- which looked extreamly unusual to some of the drones and other cons- to his berth room. Once inside he locked the doors and placed the human on his berth. She tilted her head and fell to her knees. Soundwave went to help her up, but was stopped when she lifted a hand to stop her. She swayed slightly and made a gagging noise. We face was pale. After a minuet she took heavy breaths before then, gasping.

"Huge"

Was all she said. Soundwave nodded. A bit antsy knowing Megatron would be here soon to scold him. He pointed at his closer and opened the door, picking up the child and setting her inside.

"Human:Stay"

He monotoned. As he went to shut the door.

"Wait!"

She whailed, causing Soundwave to shoot a masked glare at her.

"What about my shower?"

He was about to reply when a loud banging on his berth rooms door startled him. He quickly shut the door to his closet just in time for Megatrons angry form to burst through. Soudwave just stood there in His usual slightly hunched stance and turned his mask slightly only when parts of the door bolted around him.

"Soundwave!"

Megatron growled. His red optics shooting plasma bolts at him. Soundwave nodded in reply. This didn't seem to calm Megatron down.

"Where have you been!"

He spat. Stepping closer to Soundwave who made no move to back away. Instead. He showed a small video he had taken of himself laying on the desert ground watching the stars. Megatron raised his hands and growled.

"I have work to be done here! And you're out star gazing!"

He made a motion to hit Soundeave but still. The purple mech didnt move. He only moved when the back of Megatrons hand crashed right into his mask. He flinched back. Snarling at the small crack that now ruined his vision. And without another word. Megatron left. Soundwave following after.

After the yelling had stopped the girl sat on the ships cold floor, suppressing her sobs. She tried to ignore the pain. The ache but now it only seemed to sting worse. She looked over the cuts on her arms and stomach. Seeing a few were infected. She couldn't touch the one on her neck without full force bawling. Where the man she knew as Kal had held a knife to her throat.

She knew that Soundwave wouldn't be returning anytime soon so she decided to pass the time by thinking.

She knew the three men who had done this to her. It wasnt the first time, not the second, but probably the fifth time. They had stuck a tracking device into her and went to find her whenever they needed some fun. After the second time she began to get stronger. Holding her screams, not giving Beck- their leader, the satisfaction of hearing her scream. But then they started bringing knives and razors into the mix.

Her body suddenly became aware of the burning on her face and legs where glen. The man who held her arms had used his razor blade on her. More tears erupted from her eyes as she thought about the men. What they looked like there... Methods. She thought she did it after every time because it always made her stronger. Then she thought about Soundwave.

She knew the Transformers existed. She had been friends once with a boy named jack who told her all about Arcee and Optimis prime. She had to admit she even had a small crush on him. He told her not to tell anyone and that 'they don't exsist' and she happily ablouged. To madly inlove.

That was until Sierra came into the mix.

The boy always swooned over her, giving her rides on Arcee and talking on the phone endlessly every night. She became to get thrown out of the picture. So evidently, she disappeared. And she means disappeared. She left home. And began wondering alone. The only sense of 'friends' were Kal and his crew who. For there sick sort of rape, gave her food to last until her next visit.

Her stomach growled at the thought of food. She silently moved backwords. Her sobs now turning into broken hiccups as she found a piece of what she could only guess was some kind of armor, she curled up inside it. And let herself cry until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys fore your support. It means a lot. The song in this chapter is called No mans land by Tanya tucker. I tend to just had brain zaps or whatever and write all my ideas out in a brainstorm. But as we know. during the storm there could he thunder. So I might be stuck on this next chapter. Ideas would be great :)**

"You seem to get yourself beaten up a lot don't you?"

Soundwave rolled his optics under his mask at Knock out the Deceptions medic. Knock out leaned gingerly against the medical slab, another one of his sly smirks painted on his faceplate. Seeing the always serous body language Knockout chuckled then cleared his throat.

"I was kidding"

"Repair"

Soundwave monotoned a bit of a bite to his emotionless automatic voice. Interrupting knockout from further speech. As he pointed a Digit at his mask. Knock out pointed at the medics table.

"Well then lay down big boy"

He remarked. The purple mech walked foreword his usual step slow and careful as he laid down. Knockout taped a servo on his visor

"Have to take that off for me wave"

Soundwave snarled slyly under his mask. He hasn't taken it off since the early days on Cyberton. He wanted to conceal his emotions. As well as his voice. His optics locked on knockout as his mask clicked open.

Revealing what wanted to conceal.

Knockout froze when he heard the click as Soundwaves mask seemed to move up ever so slightly. Either that or Knock out was watching in slow motion.

At first he saw the black plaiting of his chin as it moved up his lips. And then. Knockouts jaw dropped.

His eyes were by far the most amazing thing Knockout had ever seen. Dark purple with lighter streaks. A light grey scar ran from his above his optic to just below his bottom lip, on enhancing the Purple Mechs good looks. Knockout didnt know how long e had been staring but a slight clear of the throat inturupted the red mech.

Why was he so close to Soundwave?

Then he looked down.

Knockout was straddling Soundwave. His Servos to the purple mechs spark chamber his faceplate close enough to Soundwaves that he could hear him venting slightly. Small little sounds of the heard working in his optics. He looked down at Soundwave to see him smirking wickedly. Knockout purred in awe. That smirk made his cable press hard against his interface panel. Then. He felt the slightest but if wind against his face.

What the slag?

He poked up from Soundwaves lips back into his beautiful purple optics then it came again. The slightest bit of air striking his neck.

Soundwave was blowing air at him.

He sat up a little confused and feeling the slightest bit awkward at the same time. Soundwaves lips puckered as if begging for a kiss. Completely hypnotized Knockout leaned in.. When he was met by another gust of wind and a smirking Soundwave.

"Are you...?"

Knockout asked. Letting his voice trail off. Soundwave nodded quickly then his lips formed a line. His mask quickly forced itself back down as Soundwave sat up. Knockout tumbling off of him. He then took the mask completely off looking away slightly as he handed it to knockout.

"Will you please fix this"

That voice made Knockout Squirm. He had only been used to hearing his monotoned voice. Seemingly blank, but the voice he was hearing now was anything but emotionless. It was deep. Subductive and was slightly echoed. Knockout could only nod in reply. Completely entranced by his voice.

Soundwave went to walk out when he stopped abruptly and turned to knockout who had his back turned to him slightly examining the mask in his hands.

"Knockout"

Soundwave said. The sudden voice make knockout jump slightly and turn to the purple mech. Knockout tried to keep his eyes away from those alluring optics.

"Do you know where one would find, human food?"

Knockout tilted his head and shrugged.

"A human restraunt. I suppose." He said. Then lifted a metal optic brow.

"Why? Do you have a... Human pet?"

Soundwave frowned, his optics dimming to a deep purple. He ignored his question.

"Do you have some here?"

Knockout chuckled.

"What would a con need human food for? But actually I do happen to have some samples. I wanted to test it. See what humans find so... Appealing, about it"

Knockout made eye contact with Soundwave slightly as he disappeared into a door Soundwave never knew was there.

"Female human"

The girl shifted slightly. Curling her fingers tighter Into the metal armor she was asleep in. Soundwave sighed and knelt down. Poking the girls back ever so slightly with his servo.

Maybe he should try a different way.

He thought for a second.

"Human female"

He spoke again. Softly. As he poked her back again. The white haired girl turned onto her back. Facing strait up at him. Her eyes still closed.. Those skin covers covering her beautiful...

"Hey grey eyes"

He said. He mentally slapped himself. Hey grey eyes? What was his processor thinking? He vented slightly when the girls eyes slightly opened. She moved her had in front of her face as if to hide from something. Then she lowered her hand an looked up at him. With those, beautiful grey eyes.

"Soundwave? Where's your..."

He waited a second for her to finish but she didnt as she gestured to her face circling it with her pointer finger.

"It is in the repairs"

Her mouth dropped.

"Whoa..."

She whispered slightly. Her eyes wide. She looked into those optics. Purple? But Weren't there eyes usually only red and blue? She wanted to ask but was interrupted when a small bag was handed to her. She took it slowly and opened the little brown. Bag. And she tilted her head slightly. Reached in and pulled out a coca cola along with a macdonnalds cheese burger. She giggled softly and looked up.

"You cons don't know how to eat very healthy, do ya?"

Soundwave rested the back of his metal hand to the ground she slowly got up. Wincing mentally at the pain. Soundwaves eyes lightened when he saw her face form what look of pain. So instead if making her walk he scooped her up in his palm. Cursing himself slightly when she wobbled

And fell to her knees. The human food falling off his palm and into the ground. She sighed in pain and curled up. She couldn't take the pain any longer. The pain everywhere. Aching in all her bones her cuts her scrapes. She no longer felt strong. She felt weak and dirty. Why hadn't she just physically ripped out the tracker that they imbedded in her thigh? Run away.. Run free? Instead of sit there and wait for their next strike...

She was weak. Oh so weak. And it took a giant robot to make her realize just how weak she was.

Soundwave looked down at the trembling human in his palms. Her tears sliding down her cheeks and splashing onto the metal of his palm. He acted on instinct. Making a slight humming noise as he lifted the girl up to his face. Closely. Watching her. She didn't look up. Or say a word. She simply trembled harder. Her sobs the only sound other then the purple Mechs humming in the room.

Soundwaves processor whirled and pressed hard to try and find an answer to calm the girl. To make the girl stop sobbing. He did not like it one bit. He slowly lifted his servos around the girl in his palm, incasing the small form. She snuggles into one of his long servos and weaped harder. He took his other hand and softly... Softly placed one of his servos under the girls chin. Moving her face up to his.

"What is wrong, grey eyes?"

She smiled slightly at the nickname he called her.

But the smile quickly faded as she tried to talk. Fresh blood leaking from the cut on her neck.

"I don't..."

She mumbled. Moving her gaze away to his palm. He moved slowly, but graceful as he set the crying girl on his berth. Then knelt down to eye level.

"Why do you cry from your beautiful grey eyes?"

He couldn't help being a sap at the moment. The girls tears tore into his spark, making him feel something he never felt before. He felt sad. Sad for her tears. He didn't want to think of how long she had been enduring this.

'Why should I care?'

He asked himself. He tried to push the thought away. Into the back of his processor but another one replaced it.

'She's just a human. A toy... A pet'

He narrowed his eyes mentally. As his lip twitched. The girl sobbing made him draw his attention back to her. Her eyes deep with fear at his expression. As more tears fell from her eyes.

And as he watched each tear fall he counted.

1

2

3

4

Criminal humans he would kill for her.

5

6-

He stopped when the girl wiped her eyes

And stood up shakily. Taking the cocola from Soundwaves hand. He didnt remember picking it up.

Grey eyes sat down. Opened it up and started softly sipping the drink. Calming down. Only after five long earth minuets did she sigh then speak. Her voice low and shaky.

"I cry because I'm so, so weak.. And dirty"

She spat the dirty out as if it was poison in her mouth as she looked up at Soundwave. Her savior, her robotic hero. Who's once purple optics were near white with worry and concern.

"You aren't weak,"

He spoke. Venting as the metal creaked as his plates scraped together when he took a servo and wiped a tear from the girls face, then pointed to her heart. And smile.

For the first time she took in that smile. The way it for perfectly on those lips. It looked as if he was meant for that one thing, for smiling.

She couldn't hide the smile that tugged on her lips. Everything that had happened. The pain. The memories gone just by looking at that smile. Then she sighed and looked down at herself.

"Still doesn't help the dirty issue"

She said smugly. A hint of a giggle at the edge of her voice.

Soundwaves optics dulled back to there normal purple color as he scooped up the girl, he was surprised on how quick the girl had gone from crying to giggling.

He carried her to his wash room. He was sure the ships tub would be too big for her. More like a swimming pool. So he decided to fill up his sink.

"I got it from here purple eyes"

She said smartly as she turned and crossed her arms at him.

Soundwave just stood there. Watching her as she watched him.

Why didnt she just go in already? And then it hit him.

'God i think I'm brainless sometimes'

He mumbled to himself as he stalled out of the room.

She washed herself as clean as she could. Furiously scrubbing her legs and arms. Every spot that the men had touched her. Violated her, invaded her...

She stopped for a second when her shirt. Which she was using as a wash rag at the time while she cleaned off herself and the rest of her clothing- passed over the tracking device in her thigh. She sighed again. Suppressing her sigh. Was Kal truly dead? Or would his friends come looking for her? Was she truly safe in this ship. Surrounded by robots that kill humans for fun?

But somewhere deep down she knew she was safe.

Because she had a guardian.

She suppressed her sobs when soft music floated into her ears from behind the door.

'_Many years ago in Brushcreek Georgia_

_Molly Marlo was a virgin girl_

_She lived a mile from a fool named Barney Dawson_

_Hell bent on getting inside Molly's world_'

She tilted her head slightly as she heard the old time folk music. Climbing out of the sink. Now feeling slightly better, now that her wounds were clean.

_'He caught her after church one Sunday morning_

_And took her body with his rough hard hands_

_And walked off laughing as she lay there crying_

_Since then she's been known as No Man's Land'_

She slumped against the curve of the metal sink. Breathing slightly.

'_Molly Marlo was No Man's Land_

_Love could never grow in No Man's Land_

_The men all tried but she denied them_

_And they sighed and wrung their hands_

_But they couldn't go walking_

_In No Man's Land'_

She got up and pulled on her wet clothing. And for some reason. She felt no pain as she made her way down the sink. Jumping off into the ground.

'_Molly grew into a luscious beauty_

_Each man's head would turn as she walked by_

_And as their hot eyes watched her body moving_

_They'd swallow hard and shake their heads and sigh_

_Molly went to school and studied nursing_

_Now you might laugh but it's an honest fact_

_The first year that she nursed at Millard's Clinic_

_Six men pretended they had heart attacks' _

she pushed open the door with all her might. Smiling at her short victory when it opened a crack. She slipped out. Then. Smiled.

'_Molly Marlo was no man's land_

_Love could never grow in no man's land_

_The men all tried but she denied them_

_And they sighed and wrung their hands_

_But they couldn't go walking_

_In no man's land_

_Years later Barney Dawson lay in prison_

_In feverish pain that suffering shell of a man_

_He was glad to see the nurse from Millard's Clinic_

_'Till he saw the burning eyes of no man's land_

Soundwaves optics locked on hers as she exited. She froze in place. Fore his lips moved, but it wasnt him who was singing. It was a woman's recorded voice. But still. He sang it and looked at her never breaking contact.

'_Molly Marlo was no man's land_

_Love could never grow in no man's land_

_Barney cried but she denied him _

_And he prayed and wrung their hands_

_Now his soul's walking_

_Through no man's land'_

The music stopped and again. The girl tilted her head. That song made no sense, that is, until Soundwaves voice made her heart melt with understanding. And in the exact tone of the song, the chorus He sang.

"Grey eyes was lost in one mans hands

Until someone could finally make a stand.

Oh she cried but he stayed in.

And now that his soul is forever lost

The memory's remain.

But it won't stay.

Grey eyes walks through broken lands

Makes an emotionless mechs spark bend

And when she cried The mech gave in.

And now she's protected,

From-"

The door was once again kicked open.

"SOUNDWAVE!"


	4. Chapter 4

"You useless piece of scrap! Why are you hiding in you're berth room? And what was that... Terrible Noice?"  
Soundwave frowned. Was his voice really that bad that Megatron had heard it and came to scold him for singing? He stood up from his berth. Looking down and tilting his head to the side. Relived to see that Grey Eyes had somehow scampered away. He straitened up. To his usual posture and looked into Megatrons viscous red optics. There was no surprise on Megatrons features at all when he looked at Soundwave.  
He decided to try to made his monotoned voice.  
"Noise: singing"  
Failing, Megatron flinched upon hearing his 3rd in commands actual voice. Then heaved out a sigh and turned around.  
"We need you to help Knockout locate this New relic, He also has your, mask... thing ready for you"  
Megatron left. Stepping carelessly on Soundwaves broken door. Which had been gadfly replaced by drones and he was sure that it would be replaced again. He looked back. Worry filling him again as he said low, and quietly.  
"Stay out of sight Grey Eyes" and left.

He felt better now that his mask was safely hiding his face again. He smiled slightly under his mask as his servos worked their magic. Sliding over the data bored locating and and researching while he himself took upon the task to look up how to comfort human rape victims.

The screen blinked and Megatron smiled behind him.  
"Soundwave"  
He said. As the purple mech turned to face his leader.  
"Go retrieve this relic for me"  
Soundwave grumbled but walked from the room.  
He needed to tell someone to keep an eye on Grey Eyes.  
He decided on knockout.

Knockout was in the middle if fixing up a drone who had been almost killed by an autobot. When the doors to his medbay opened, he jumped and turned around. Covering the drone with his back.  
"S-Soundwave oh. Uh, what do you need?"  
Soundwave proceeded until he reached knockout. Feeling frightened knockout leaned back against the injured drone who squirmed a little and groaned as Soundwave leaned over him. He retracted his cord arms from his chest and Knockout flinched he closed his eyes only to open them again at the sound of a strangled cry and the sound of an off lining mech. Knockouts optics looked around fast as Soundwave backed away from him and nodded. Knockouts mouth was open and his eyes were wide but he nodded fast before gathering himself together. Cracking his shoulder and rolling his neck. He looked back. The drone he had been working on was out cold. Knockout raised an eyebrow and asked.  
"What ya need?"  
Soundwaves mask clicked up to reveal himself once again. But this time knockout held back his comments as the pure black face plaiting came in sight.  
"I need help."  
Soundwave stated in his handsome voice. Knockout crossed his arms.  
"With?"  
"Human"  
Soundwave replied quickly. Shifting slightly on his peds. Knockouts face turned from admiring into amusement.  
"You? Out of all mechs YOU have a human pet?"  
Knockout laughed and shook his head. Slapping his left knee plaiting.  
"Human is not pet. Human is injured. I'm leaving for a relic hunt. I need you to look over her."  
Knockout tilted his head and sighed.  
"What do I get?"  
Soundwaves motions were to quick for him to regester, the next thing he knew his lips met with Soundwaves. He gasped as Soundwave held tight onto his shoulder plaiting moving his long arms around Knock outs Neck, licking his lower lip with his glossia. All to quickly Soundwave backed away. Knockout reached out for him again but Soundwave shook his head no.  
"If she is safe when I return. You will get another."  
And with that. Soundwave walked his normal step from the medbay. His visor clicking softly back over his face.

"Damn"

Knockout breathed. Gritting his teeth.

The job seemed easy enough to the purple mech. Go to Nevada. Retrieve the artifact that seemed to be buried without the mountains and return home. Home to Grey eyes.  
He smiled softly under his newly repaired mask as the thought of her. But a new feeling soon shot threw him. Worry.  
The drones would be there any minuet if not now repairing his door again. What if they see her? What if..  
He couldn't think about it now. He had a job to do.

What seemed like hours was only minuets when he shoved his hand hard into the rocks. Grasping his Servos around the ooh object and roughly pulling it out. It didn't look like much. Just a simple small bracket. He looked it over. Dating everything about it. It seemed to be some sort of equipment to make one invisible. He could care less what it did. He just wanted to get back to Grey Eyes.  
Why every time he thinks his thoughts always tend to go right back to her? He sighed in defeat. Getting ready to transform into his plane mode when something hit him.  
Hard.  
He flew across the ground and landed bak to a rock towards the left of where he was once standing. His heart raced as his fighters instinct came on. In front of him. Stand Optimus prime. Arce and Bulkhead.  
He made no noise as he stood. Making another attempt to transform when Optimis latched onto his wings and flung him. He landed with a crash. His processor whirling in pain as he laid there.  
"Hand over the relic and we will leave peacefully."  
Optimus spoke. Sternly. Soundwave knew if he didn't return to Megatron with the relic he would be scrapped. He handed it out. Ever so slowly Optimus approached. And when Optimus hand almost came around the relic. Soundwave struck home, grabbing onto his arm plates and spinning him completely around. Slamming his body against the ground.  
Once second he was living in his short victory the next he was being shot at.

He had been put up to fights tougher then this. So he walked foreword. Right at Arcee who was shooting only to be roughly slammed into by the wrecker.  
Of course how stupid could he be? How did he not remember that the green Wrecker was here?  
He struggled against the green mechs frame Bulkhead held him down. Admiring defeat he stopped moving as Optimus came up. His cannon pointed at Soundwaves helm.

No...  
It could not end like this. If he couldn't get back to the Nemisis.. What would happen to Grey eyes? Would she starve? Would Megatron find her? He shivered.  
"Give me the relic and we will leave you almost dead!"  
Bulkhead. The Wrecker said pounding his face into the side of Soundwaves helm. His mind rang as his vision blurred slightly. He looked down to the Relic and back up to Optimus.  
"I never got why you didn't talk, Soundwave."  
Optimus said. A drip of sorrow in his voice.  
"I guess we won't find out."  
Arcee finished for him. As Shockwave swiftly hid the relic in his chest compartment. The cannons blue rays bore into his mask. Into his optics. He couldn't leave. He couldn't die yet. He couldn't leave Grey Eyes. On a last resort to save his life, Soundwave popped up his mask.  
They all stared for a second. Optimus eyes were wide. Then returned to normal.  
"Let me go.."  
Did he just plead to be let go? What was he doing? He should be killing each one of them, where was his skill?  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Soundwave. Not until you give me what I want"  
Soundwave cringed at Optimus voice. Torn between living for Grey eyes or dying for Megatron.  
"Take him, well get ratchet to remove that relic from his chest,"  
"No."  
Soundwave whispered. Hardly heated but Optimus spun around.  
"You can't take me"  
Soundwave said. His voice begging. Why was he begging? Why did he want to live now? He would of happily died for Megatron when the time came. But no. He had to get back to her. But he didn't want to face Megatrons fury of losing a relic, what in primus could he do?  
"Take the relic. Don't take me.. I can't leave her alone on that ship, please, Optimus. I have to protect her.."  
"Protect who?"  
Acree intrupted Optimus from what he was about to say. Soundwave didn't want to answer.  
"Grey Eyes"  
He said in the softest voice he could muster. He slapped his mask down. And pulled the relic from his chest. Instantly the green mech tossed him to the side. And kicked his already weak body, Arcee glared at him. Still pointing her weapon He watched as they all walked back into a ground bridge Arcee slowly backing up still pointing her cubs at him. Then disappeared into the blue portal.

Maybe he should have died for Megatron.

Because he knows hell will await him when he gets back.

^while the above events were happening ^

The girl had her back to Soundwaves berth. Her heart pounding in her chest when the drones picked up prices of Soundwaves wrecked door and welded them back together. She tried to hold her breath. He didn't want to move. Make a noise but the sound of welding was making her mind pound. The buzzing. The sparks that immumnated the room behind her. Her breathing picked up. As her eyes scanned in front of her. Not to far away was a wall. But she wouldn't go to it. She was to frightened. The sound triggered a memory.

_"Remember the time when we watched that show? With the mad doctor?"  
Kal chuckled as he pinned her down. The girl nodded quickly. Her heart aching.  
"Well, I have an idea..."  
He stopped to wave a hand at glen, who tied a gag around her mouth. The girl squirmed and tried to pull away.  
"Come on, Ahsila.. Don't be afraid, were all friends here.."  
He pulled out a tool that looked like a pizza cutter. Except its blades were long. Sharp. Her eyes flickered with fear as he pressed a button. It revved up as it spun fast.  
"I want to hear you scream, Si"_

"STOP!"  
Ahsila was on her knees, clutching her stomach sobbing and panting, he screamed again. Then caught herself.  
"Shit,"  
She breathed. Hearing metal against the ships ground behind her. Before she could do anything she was grabbed by one black metal hand. She screamed again and kicked at the drone she knew was working on the door with no luck.  
"Put me down!"  
She screeched. Clawing at the drones hand. The drone shrugged and stood, walking out of the room with a screaming girl trying to pry the robots hand from her.

Knockout watched as Megatron growled and paced back and forth. Starscream huddled against a wall. The usual fear painted on his damaged faceplate. Knockout sighed and leaned against the wall. Watching silently.  
"Why do you always seem to fail me? Worthless scrap!"  
"Please- lord Megatron! It was not my fault! It was that damn yellow autobot! Have mercy!"  
Megatron shoved his hand at Starscream ripping at the seekers delicate abused wires as as he lifted him off the ground by his neck, slamming him against the the wall.

Then knockout heard a female scream. He stiffened and snapped his helm to look at the sorce. A drone was clutching a small girl in his hand.

_Scrap_!

"Lord Megatron."  
The drone said. Knockout leaned off the wall and walked foreword rather quickly.  
"I found this insect in Soundwaves berth room sir."  
Megatron turned and dropped the seeker who gasped and clawed at the ground. His eyes flaming red with anger.  
"I'm not an insect!"  
The girl yelled. Pounding her small fists into the drones had, who didnt flinch. Knockout walked foreword. But Megatron stopped him with a hand.  
"Who sent you!"  
He barked at her. The girls face screamed fear as she flinched away from Megatron. She was badly bleeding and bruised. Had Soundwave done this?

"No-no one sent me! I was brought here!"

She screamed again as Megatron hardly placed a servo under her chin and forced her to look up.  
"Who-"  
"It was me my liege"  
Knockout interrupted as he stepped in front of Megatron blocking him from the girl. Megatron growled and hardly right his servo up. Cutting the girls chin slightly as he whimpered in pain.  
"Why so you have a human?"  
He snarled. Eyeing the doctor as the drone plopped the girl in his servos.  
"Experiment"  
He mumbled silently checking the girl over.  
"What was she doing I Soundwaves room?"  
He asked. A shy softer.  
"Oh- to know these pesky insects! They run everywhere!"  
Knockouts eyes narrowed as his processor rang and shook. He didnt want to know what Soundwave would do to him if he found his human was hurt.  
"Get out!"  
Megatron spat at knockout. Who hearing his tone hurried out as quick as he could.

"You little missy, are in big trouble"  
She whimpered at knockouts tone and stopped struggling in knockouts grasp.  
"You gonna kill me?"  
She breathed. Her eyes tearing slightly. Knockout laughed.  
"Oh, no! Soundwave would tear out my spark if I harmed you"  
The girl sighed in relic and relaxed slightly. If this red robot knew Soundwave didn't want her hurt, then she was safe. She grumbled when they made an abrupt turn into an unknown room. She felt slightly uneasy when she looked around. Her Grey eyes watching all the large doctor tools with her eyes narrowed slightly in fear. Then she remembered that the red robot was Soundwaves friend and she relaxed again.  
"I'm knockout. By the by"  
Knockout said smugly, placing her down on a huge table. She flinched in pain as pain shot through her legs to her chest and sighed.  
"Ahsila"  
She whispered. The robot disappeared when she looked up. She looked up confused taking I the scene around her. The walls- well everything was metal. A dull grey color with probably around ten medical slabs placed I a circle around the room. And one big one in front of her. She looked down. Seeing the huge cutting tools and needles and other things she had never seen before. When knockout returned for the room with another small brown bag in his palm.  
"Like the room?"  
He asked, crossing his arms. A snarl on his lips as he looked around.  
"It's dull."  
Ahsila said weakly as she opened the bag, pulling out another plastic bag that held steak and a can of Pepsi.  
"I know"  
Knockout sighed and wiped a servo over his paint job. She opened the Pepsi with a pop and took a sip. Sighing in pleasure. Then not even caring that the steak was cold she bit into it. Savagely tearing into it.  
Knockout just watched her. Looking over her bleeding wounds. He disappeared again and emerged with some cloth straps and human medical equipment.  
"Uh, think you can bandage yourself up?"  
He asked placing the large plastic bag next to her.  
She was relieved finally when she looked at the bag. She saw pain killers. Bandages and disinfectant she ate the last of the steak and opened the bag.  
"Finally"  
She smiled. Knockout sighed and walked back over to the drone that Soundwave had killed in front, well more behind him. His hand molded into a large shredder as he smiled.  
"Now, where was I?"


	5. Chapter 5

**this s mostly filler for the next chapters to come. Things will start to relax.. Or will they? **

All he could think about was Grey Eyes as he flew back to The Nemisis. He flew at speeds he never knew he could fly at. And as the ship came into sight he let off a relived sigh. Until he saw Megatron waiting for him on the roof his arms hanging down at his sides standing lazily. He landed in front of his lord. His mask circling areas on him. Making sure he did not look angered.

"Ah, Soundwave"

He spoke. Making The purple mech stop his emotion detector and move his optics up to his face behind his mask. What was he going to say?

Megatron shifted side to side looking Soundwave over. He looked, unharmed except for a few laser marks on his long arm plates.

"I trust you have this relic?"

He asked his eyes narrowing.

"Relic: in hands of Autobot's"

Megatron growled and stepped foreword at his third in command.

"You let them have it!"

He spat. Soundwave didn't move. He wouldn't show the fear that his optics so clearly showing. Soundwave hung his head. Then thought for a second. He began editing and adding things to the film he had created from the run in with the Autobot's. Megatrons growling signaled he was becoming impatient Megatron lifted his arm and pointed his cannon at Soundwave.

"What are you doing under that mask... Soundwave?"

He asked suspiciously. He heard the humming of the cannon as he finished. Placing evens into a different order and then before Megatron could shoot he played it on his screen.

It started off with Soundwave thrusting his servos into the mountain. Grasping onto the relic, looking it over. Then it was a slight pause where he had mixed the events to where Optimus had grabed his wings and flung him. Then a milo second of pausing to where the screen fuzzed. (Added by Soundwave) and the group were standing over top of him. He added a the part where bulkhead had slammed his own head into his, and then the screen froze and went back.

He looked Megatron over. Cheering to Primus that his canon had lowered and he relaxed. He wasn't to well at editing and adding, but apparently it did him good. Because Megatron then spat fluids to the floor. Turned and walked back into the Nemisis.

Soundwave sagged his shoulders in relief. And stood there for a good second as he calmed himself down. Letting the gears in his head slow down to normal speed. As he walked into the Nemisis. Hoping that Grey Eyes would still be there.

When he arrived at his berth room he stopped. Resting his helm against the door, why was he feeling so... Afraid? He had never been this way before, before Grey eyes had come into the picture. How could he care so much for one human who he's only known for a day at the most? One human out of seven billion. He had killed humans. Even tortured them, why was this, white haired Grey eyed girl any different?

Sighing in defeat he punched in his room code and walked in. He looked around slightly as the doors automatically closed behind him. Then his optics glown white with fear, he lifted up his mask and called softly.

"Grey eyes, I'm back, where are you?"

There was no answer. Confused. Thinking maybe she was asleep he opened the closet. Peeked in and detecting no life he closed the door again.

He wondered slowly into the wash room, the whole time calling out for her. There was no sign.

It was like, she just disappeared.

His eyes darkened to a dark purple that almost looked back as he snapped his visor closed and opened his door. Transforming into his alt mode the moment he was in the air. And flew as fast as he could to the only other place he thought she could be.

"So, why is it that you care so much for your paint job?"

Ahsila asked as she put the finishing touches on her neck. Smiling with pride.

"You see what these cons look like? Someone has to have a sense of fashion around here"

He scoffed slightly before leaning against the table that the human girl was sitting cross legged on. Looking up at him. Knockout took a lock of her long white hair with his servo and looked it over.

"Your hair is weird. I've only seen it on, older humans"

She lifted up her hand and swatted his servo away. He placed his own hand over his spark and made a sad and over exaturated sigh, as if he'd been hurt.

"Quiet you."

She said in a fake Megatron voice. Knockout chuckled and turned shaking his head slightly.

"Your audio is too high pitched for that voice"

He cooed. As he started stretching out his legs and arms.

"That's like, the fifth time you've don't that knockout."

Ahsila stated. He just rolled his optics and proceeded. To be honest he was a bit nervous. Afraid even. For what Soundwave would say of he saw the cut on her chin from Megatron.

As if on cute the medbays doors screeched open. Reveling an unmasked Soundwave his optics so deep a purple they could be mistaken as black.

"Oh! Soundwave.."

Knockout said. Clearing his throat. Soundwaves eyes immeditly went to Grey eyes as he checked her over looking for any new signs of harm. Knockout could nearly see smoke coming from his eyes when he landed on Ahsilas chin.

"Soundwave!"

Ahsila screeched. Jolting up and wobbling slightly from the pain but quickly got over it as she waved frantically at him.

Soundwaves optics seemed to dull back to normal as he swiftly made his way to his human. Kneeling down to eye level.

"Are you okay?"

He could hear knockout squirm to the side of him but the purple mech ignored it. Keeping his eyes plastered to the girl in front of him. He had been so worried. And again. He had to ask himself.

Why?

"I'm okay purple eyes"

She cooed as he ran up to his face and hugged onto him. Wrapping her arms around Soundwaves neck to the best of her abilities. Latching into his cables. Soundwave took a servo and patted her back ever so tenderly.

"You are fixed"

Soundwave stated. Ahsila backed up and twirled around showing off her self bandages.

"Yep"

She popped the 'p'

"How are you feeling?"

"Im feelin better"

She patted his black faceplate and for a second Soundwave wanted to see her reaction if he scooped up and placed her on his face and closed her inside.

But of course. She wasn't a big

She wasn't small enough to fit inside his mask. He placed his hand on the table but pulled away abruptly. Remembering something. He straitened up and walked over to knockout who's back was facing him. Touched his shoulder and spun him around. Sweeping him off his feet as he planted a heavy kiss to his lips. Again knockout gasped but went limp in Soundwaves arms as he held him inches away from the ground. Soundwaves arms under his back as only one of knockouts legs were on the ground. The second of pleasure was gone when Soundwave dropped knockout to the floor and snapped his mask closed. Then placed his hand back on the table as Grey Eyes hopped on and snuggled against one of his servos.

Soundwave didn't glance back to see Knockout completely dazed, his face almost as red as his paint job.

"Watch out for the silent ones"

He grinned as the doors to his medBay closed wen Soundwave exited. He chuckled softly before getting up. Resuming his stretching.


	6. Writers block

**Hey guys! Im in a bit of a writers block and in wondering if anyone had some ideas I could put in to make it so I don't get right to the point and have things being rushed. A little bit of fun maybe? or some sort of serous talk between Soundwave and Ahsila? Ideas would be great thank you! **


	7. Chapter 6

Ahsila had been with him a month now. The girl was getting used to them. Knockout an Soundwave. Every morning Knockout would come through the door with a different human breakfast food each time. And since he wasn't always as busy as knockout had kept and eye on her while he worked. Simple enough. Knockout and Grey eyes were becoming good friends

While Soundwave was stuck in a field of emotions he's never felt before.

Love

Soundwave had made a small bed inside his closet for the girl to sleep in. And just last night. He woke from a deep, dreamless recharge to see those Grey eyes starring at him. She had asked to sleep with him. She had a nightmare.

Even though Soundwave was oh so much bigger then her she still fit perfectly curled up between his neck and shoulder. He would be awakened from recharge occasionally to have her clutching to his some of his sensitive neck cables while she slept.

It seemed Grey Eyes couldn't sleep without holding something.

He never complained when she- almost every night now he would find her curled up in that same spot.

She had healed incredibly nice, though. All but the small cut under her chin that Knockout told him was from Megatron- (he was no happy when he found out)- that remained sore sometimes. And required new bandages every now and then.

He didn't know why but he found himself protective of the girl. He hardly let her out of his sight. And Grey Eyes didn't mind it. For some reason she loved the quiet mechs company, and whenever he came back from a run in with the Autobot's. she was always sitting on his berth.  
(Thanks to the small boxes he lined up behind it so she could get up easier, rather then trying to jump up and grab onto the ledge like she had to do before)  
And at the first sign of Soundwave she would call his name and attach herself to his leg.

Was it love? Or was it something else? How could he possibly love a human girl as if she was another mech or femme? He wanted to experience love. But he didn't know how to with a girl her size. He couldn't kiss her. Well, he could but not like he wanted to.

Like he wanted to.

Believe it or not he had never had any, sexual relationships before. And odly enough.  
Knockout was his first kiss.  
He rolled his optics under his mask. He had to stop thinking Grey Eyes as a lover. But as a friend- or perhaps a sparkling. - no... Sparkling would be to weird for the feelings he has towards her. But it was possible-  
"Hey Soundwave"  
He was pulled from his thoughts by that same soft lovely voice he Cherished so much. He turned from his labs computer and nodded to Ahsila. She had often came into his working area to watch him. Of course Megatron came in every now and then but hardly ever saw her presence. It was like everyone knew she was here. And nobody but knockout and himself cared.

Starscream was a different story.  
Grey Eyes was afraid of Starscream. He always loomed over her and called her a dirty inscect. He never. Never trusted Starscream alone with her. He had begged Soundwave to let him watch her while he was out. But instead. He took her with him.  
"Why do you always wear that mask?"  
She asked gingerly tilting her head to the side. Soundwave punched in a code shutting down the computer as he knelt down to the girls eye level who was sitting next to his touch key bored.  
"Query: Why do you wear cloths"  
Soundwave poked the black sweatshirt he had found for her and let off a tentative smile under his visor.  
"Well if I walk around without close I'd be naked."  
She stated. Soundwave gave another soft nod.  
"And what happened to your pretty voice you were talking to me with when I was first here?"  
Soundwave thought for a second. The pause was silent enough that he could hear the click of random gears in his helm, his spark pounded. Soft rhythmic thuds.  
"Voice: monotoned, reason: weakness"  
She gave him a weird face which he responded by tapping her nose as softly as he could with his long, pointed claw like servos.  
"Alright, fine. But I liked your purple eyes"  
He smiled and scooped her up.  
"Grey eyes: better"  
She slapped his palm.  
"Oh stop. Purple yes are so much cooler. Specially when they're from an unkillable telepathic robot!"  
She cheered. Soundwave shook his helm as he made his way out from his work room.  
Yes, he was telepathic, but he wasn't indestructible. He could be hurt. He could be killed and he had come close to it plenty of times. Most Autobot's and cons were Afraid of him because all he had to do was send a single surge of pain from his mind to the others. And they would be in pain. He could get into their head. Figure out there deepest secret. And sometimes change their mind.  
He knew he was one of the only Cybertronian programmed to be the way he is. His model. Slick and thin, very intimidating, and yet, when Grey Eyes first saw him. It wasn't fear in those foggy eyes. It was hope.

He rounded the corner and punched in a code for The MedBay. Knockout- like always was waiting for his favorite human. Or experiment he liked to call her, at first Soundwave was angry at the choice of words but he slowly started to accept it because he knew knockout wouldn't hurt her. And it seemed the evil mech had a soft spot for the girl.  
Knockout told him that she was like a sister to him. All the hours of talking and laughing they'd spent. Soundwave would feel jealous. Except for the fact that Grey Eyes always seemed to miss him. He remembered one time when knockout had commed him saying that she was repeating his name. It was weird at first. But he looked some things up on the human Internet.

When someone saves a girl from rape she often thinks of that person her 'savior' or her 'hero' doing anything in her power to keep that one person with her to protect her. And is often afraid if they leave

He would never leave grey eyes.

He could never leave Grey Eyes.

And he would protect her with his all his spark.

He was created by some human pop music playing loudly in the MedBay. As soon as Grey eyes recognized the song she began to sing

"I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart! Whoa oh oh"  
She giggled softly and wrapped herself around Soundwaves servo.  
The song change to one that Soundwave recognized as Dj got us falling in love by usher. The girl loved music. She listened to the radio knockout had given her almost every night in her closet loud as it was Soundwave didn't mind at all. The music was honestly a good relief he found himself listening to music while he worked.

So dance dance, like its the las, last night of your life,  
Cause baby tonight DJ got us calling inlove tonight!

"Alright, enough"  
Knockout mused as he turned it off scooping Ahsila up from Soundwaves servo and patting her hair. Setting her down on his tools table, with a plate if food already ready and warm, sending off soft oddly pleasant sents into Soundwaves processor. He hummed with an odd noise that cause knockout to lookup. His brows dented down and one eye purposely lifted higher then the other.  
Soundwave ignored him and seeming out f character sat down cross legged on the floor. His long servos stretched out in front of him as he leaned over Ahsila and watched her head.  
"Creep"  
Knockout mumbled, before his face suddenly flattened and he turned to Soundwave, dragging him out of earshot. Soundwave just stood there as knockout leaned against the door to the MedBay.  
Soundwave craned his head to the side.  
Why did he just pull him away from Grey eyes? He was being- oddly quiet. His arms crossed over his chassis his head tilted slightly so he could see both him and Ahsila at the same time.  
Impenitent- Soundwave was never a really a patient mech. He crossed his long arms mimicking Knockout and tapped a long servo against his arm plaiting.  
"Query: pulled to the side?"  
His monotone asked. Stupidly loud as Grey Eyes poked her head up and turned to them. Knockout gave her a friendly glare and she returned it- giggled then slumped her shoulders in defeat and continued to eat. Knockout responded in a hushed tone.  
"Do you think we should have her go to school- and what not? I think she might need education- and as much as I hate most fleshies, she could use some friends"  
That. Stunned the purple mech a bit,  
She was safe here, why would she need to go to school? Out of his protection... Out of his reach.  
Soundwave shook his head no,  
"Come on 'wave, she needs her EDU"  
Soundwave sighed. Would Knockout be able to put up with bringing here back and forth every day? He rubbed his hand over his visor, giving off a rather grumpy look for a mech who supposedly had 'no emotions'  
He didn't want her out of his sights, back in the possible hands of... Those men. He cared for her. But she did need her education. And to meet some new friends instead of interacting with alien robots only, if she was going to school. He would go with her, but how could he? He wasn't human. He couldn't park his Alt form in the schools parking lot.  
"So?"  
Knockouts sly voice wiggled there way into his processor and he let out an audible sigh, taping his left ped on the ground. Then a thought occurred to him.  
"Ahsila: old enough to be in school?"  
Knockout stopped and dented his eyebrows. They didn't know how old she was- if Soundwave had to guess, she looked about fifteen or sixteen. Knockouts sudden shout cause him to jerk his visor up.  
"Si, how old are ya?"  
Ahsila turned and hung her feet from the table. Her eyes tilted upwards, as if trying to remember something, after a long pause knockout threw his hands to the air.  
"Primus she doesn't even know her own age!"  
Ahsila cleared her throat.  
"I'm seventeen, by the way"  
She snapped with a bit of an stride aimed at the doctor, Soundwave smile under his mask.  
"Fistey"  
Knockout remarked. Making a hissing sound and winking, Ahsila rolled her eyes and jumped from the table.  
"What's goin' on doc?"  
She approached them and sat down on her knees and looked up, wonder filled those grey eyes. Knockout glanced over at Soundwave, and he sighed in defeat.  
"Ahsila: going to school Monday."  
He told her. He expected her to grumble but instead, she smile and jumped up.  
"Finally!"  
She screeched. Running up to wrap her arms around Soundwaves leg. He used a servo to pry her off then knelt down. Plucking her off the ground. Then held her to his chassis, then suddenly he felt her tense.  
"But- you'll be there right?"  
There was a hint of worry in her voice as she looked up at him.  
"I don't want to be far from you."  
As he expected, he readied himself for the speech saying he couldn't go with her and the reason why, when knockout cleared his throat, causing them both to look up.  
"I think I have a solution"  
It was just then when the doors to the MedBay opened, causing knockout to fall back onto a very angry Starscream.

"Come on purple eyes!"  
Ahsila huffed, leaning against knockouts leg waiting for the finished project of knockouts to walk out from behind Soundwaves now inhabited body.  
"Feel small"  
The voice was different. But still wonderful to her ears. Soundwaves holoform was hiding behind his own leg. She was getting impatient.  
"Come out or ill tell Megatron what you said the other day!"  
She gave a smile of satisfaction when Soundwaved heaved a sigh and started to move. Knockout arched a brow.  
"What did he say?"  
As Soundwave took his sweet time moving his holoform from behind himself Ahsila giggled and looked up at Knockout.  
"Quote Megatron: a misinformed aft with the mind of mentally ill sparkling, sets his goal on one thing then blows a nut when it's lost' end quote"  
Knockout just chuckled a bit at that, he would really say something like that? It seemed... Un Soundwave like, but knockout knew that the human changed him in ways he never though could happened to an emotionless mech like Soundwave. He had always been so, ferce, determined and quiet, well he was still quiet, but he had been hearing more and more of Soundwaves monotoned voice. But he still never took his visor off in front of knockout. For some reason that face. It made his processor melt.

There was a muffled groan when Soundwaves holoform suddenly stepped away from the hiding spot, Ahsilas jaw dropped.  
In front of both of them was a tall, 6ft teenager with long shaggy black hair to ad to it there were small- but very noticeable purple streaks that ran through his hair in random places. His hair was strangled in front of his eyes, a dark black hoodie, matching Ahsilas except for the fact that there were bright neon purple stripes that went in random directions around the sweatshirt, they seemed to glow. it was tight and hugging his form, his hood was pulled up and draping over the upper half of his face, he was wearing black... Skinny jeans with purple stripes, and matching shoes, Ahsila couldn't get to good of a look at his face, she could see his lips and half of his nose, his chin was pointed slightly she ould see the scar that raised his dark tan skin, but it only made him look... Prettier.. Soundwave slouched a bit and shoved his hands to his pockets looking down.  
"You look, really young, didnt expect my holoform to work THAT well"  
There was pride and bravery in his voice. Soundwaves was over hundreds of years old. But the human form for him perfectly. Knockout clapped his hands together with a loud metal clang and smiled.  
"What do we tell Meg's?"  
Knockout asked. Everyone froze. And Soundwave cursed.  
Had he really forgot that school would take up Six hours of his day? Six hours in which any second Megatron could need him. And like a physic call. There was a deep, amused voice from behind knockout, causing knockout, Ahsila, to jump,  
"Tell me what?"  
There was a slight thudding sound as Megatron looked down at the human girl- he didn't mind her around, she liked to clean. And honestly it bother her, but the girl didn't made the noise. He looked a bit ahaid of her- to see Soundwaves Holoform out cold on the floor.  
"That's out of character,"  
Megatron noted, as Soundwaves mech form suddenly fell back with a loud clank. Knockout chuckled.  
"Did he just pass out?"  
Megatron shrugged as Ahsila just stood there with wide eyes.  
"Now, what did you need to tell me?"


	8. Chapter 7

"I don't like the idea"

The deception leader had his optics planted to the sky in front of him. They were idling above some desert in Nevada.  
"I don't like the idea of my third in command.. Going soft on me"

Knockout tilted his head, then chuckled hardly.

"You're talking about Soundwave! The very mech that had been with you from the start. The mech who would kill anyone with your order, who is sleek. Sneaky, and just plain evil, going soft, are you glitched?"

Megatron snorted and turned to face his medic arms crossed, eyes heavy.

"Why do you.. Care so much about  
this, squishy fleshling?"

Knockout looked down for a moment, he really didn't understand why he actually cared about the creature. Maybe it was because Soundwave cared about her. Or maybe it was because she was company, always talked to him and begged him for story's. he could admit he had a soft spot, he was like a sparkling to knockout.  
But knockouts feelings would never compare to the feelings Soundwave had towards her.  
Knockout knew the second Megatron put a hand on the girl in front of him that the purple mech would have him down on his knees, clutching his head and screaming in pain within seconds.  
Don't get him wrong, Soundwave was loyal. VERY loyal. He had always been by Megatrons side from the beginning. And he made no note to stop that now, but Knockout? Why had he cared for her?  
"She's, well. Just something new around here, she cleans a lot, I'm sure you've noticed? You could think of her as a ... Pet more or less. My liege, but to me she's more.. A stable assistant."  
Megatron growled inwardly and huffed a breath.  
"Besides"  
Knockout added coolly.

"Soundwave attending school, perhaps... The same school as the Autobot's pets? Maybe... Gain one of there... Trusts you could call it? And possibly be accepted into the group. It would be, like having a human spy but not human, ya'know?"  
Knockout smirked when he saw Megatron think it over. When a smile touched his lips.  
"Alright, I approve. But the second I need him. He is to report to me... Now see how my third in command is doing, and why he.. Randomly passed out like that. You are dismissed"

She sat on Soundwaves chassis. Looking down into his mask, as if trying to see through it, to look into his optics and into his soul.  
He petted Soundwaves spark chamber as he recharged. It was funny, she thought. Someone like him didn't just, pass out like that. She wondered what was going through his head at the time, had Megatrons voice scared the scrap out of him, causing him to suddenly power down? Or did something malfunction with his holoform? She suddenly felt it a little hard to breathe at the thought. She moved herself up his chassis and placed a reassuring hand to his mask- gosh, he was well made- she didn't know alot about robots but for some reason Soundwave stuck her as a strict, fearsome creature that everyone feared. Well- it's what Knockout had said in one of his stories. The scariest part about him was how hard he could make an enemy crack with information if he just stood there long enough and watched them with no words. She found herself drawn into his silentness. He wasn't like knockout who talked and self gloated, his voice was similar to knockouts. It was just, less pitchy and more flat out, but when he talked - which was rarely- with his visor off he hardly ever showed emotion. The strongest emotion he ever felt from her secret lover was when he sang to her.

The door to the MedBay opened. She smiled slightly, rolling around expecting knockout. But it wasn't, fore what greeted her was an irritated Starscream, he was clutching his right arm. Energon pooling around his servos.  
"_Well_."  
He said darkly. Clearing his throat. She backed up instinctively. Letting herself fall into the spot she usually laid in when she slept with Soundwave.  
"Oh, sorry did I scare you?"  
Starscream sneered. His red optics changing from irritated to amused as he walked a bit of a swagger to his step over to the medical berth where Soundwave was still in his recharge mode.  
Ahsila shrunk. Physically hiding herself from the seeker under the long armor that was attached to Soundwaves arm, As Starscream smugly circled around the medical berth. He stopped to the right of her, gladly, relief passing though her. She was on the opposite sound of Starscream, but that didn't help at all, she felt fear run through her blood, making her cold as the arctic when Starscream tapped Soundwaves mask, the devils grin on his face.  
"He's out cold, isn't he?"  
The tone in his voice reminded her to much of Kal... She began to shake tremendously, trying to make herself smaller. She was glad for the minuet that Starscream ignored her, he cupped Soundwaves mask and looked into his visor, trying to see though.  
"Don't touch him!"  
Ahsila growled lowly from her spot, regretting it as Starscream stood. Shoulders brood and a unmistakably pissed look on his face.  
"You don't tell me what to do!"  
He snapped. His red eyes glaring hard at her, shooting poisoned daggers. She slumped down and his once again under Soundwaves armor. But still, Starscream yelled.  
"You think you're safe because Megatron could care less if your on the ship! You clean, sure! But you're just another pest, I can't wait to exterminate you!"  
She could feel the tears well up in her eyes- oh she hated crying. She hated the sobbing the way it felt, how red her eyes got, and ... Oh afterwords when her eyes stung like a bee had stuck its stinger into it, but she couldn't help by swallow back a whimper as sStarscream extended his hand to her, not with gentleness, but with pure fury.  
All she did was tell him to not touch Soundwave, and that had ticked him off,  
"Your nothing but a waste, a wretch! Not so tough when your master is out now are you!"  
The way he said master made an involuntary shiver run through her as well as a tear fall down her face, Starscream stopped just in reach of the girl that he could poke out his servo and touch her, he looked over at Soundwave, surly if he was awake he would of stopped him by now? Shrugging with acceptance he lunged foreword again-  
Only to be stopped roughly by an extreamly dangerous grip to his wrist.  
Soundwave hadent moved but his arm. As he clutched Starscreams wrist with his hand, enough force to shatter even the toughest of metal, Starscream cringed and fell to his knees, causing Soundwave to sit upward. As Starscream screamed and begged to be let go Soundwave only gripped harder, harder until he heard the metal bone crack. He smiled under his mask at the pure- pain filled scream that broke from Starscreams lips.  
But oh- he wasn't done with him yet!

Soundwave stood. Shoving Starscream away with one quick toss of his broken wrist. Starscream whimpered loudly and crawled backwords until his hit a wall.  
"Please- please I wasn't going to do a thing!"  
Soundwave ignored him. He jerked his hand down, gripping the seekers neck and lifting him far enoug off the ground before taking his other hand and jabbing it into the gash on the seekers arm, another scream of pain erupting from his throat.  
Hardly satisfied Soundwave chucked Starscream across the room with movements that looked effortless. For a minuet the seeker just sat there optics wide with fear and anger, clutching his shattered wrist, when Soundwave took, well- a normal step to him, closer to Starscream. Who screeched and scrambled up. Bolting out the door, Soundwave chuckled inwardly.

If anything that seeker was good for, it was running

After all, with legs like those, he could probably beat most of the cons in a foot race.

He shook his head, pleased with himself as he turned around. His spark melt when he saw her hugging her knees. A distant look in her eyes. He took three steps to the berth where he was laying. And picked her up, she clutched onto his servo, sniffling and shaking. He knew how to make her feel better.

His mask clicked and rolled up, as he brought her to his face and kissed her forehead- to the est of his ability. It was a slow kiss, as he let his lips rest against her forehead for a second. She stopped shaking imedeitly and hugged his chin. He smiled softly. Then said something he never knew he could say.

"You are beautiful"

He knew she liked music, so instead of playing some, he clicked his mask over his face and is a short research. Pulling Grey eyes away from his face for only a second. Then taking a breath, he opened his mask and smiled.  
"We don't have the vocalists that you humans do, but I have proven myself to be different"  
She tilted her head, oh Primus she always did that. And it was _cute_.

"No interruptions"  
He smirked. And she nodded playfully, he took a breath, why was he so nervous? He shook his helm and started.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.

Yeah.

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.'

He was surprised to see the girl smiling wickedly, brightness in her eyes. He brought her back up to his face. And she leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth and patted his cheek, giggling.

"Sap"

"So, what are we looking for?"  
Knockout leaned against a shopping cart, feeling rather stupid playing the father role In this messup. He flicked His red hair and waited for Ahsila to reply.  
"We need, a backpack, pencils, notebooks all sorts of things!"  
She cooed excitedly. Knockout sighed and punched the bridge of his nose. What was a backpack exactly?  
"Why don't you go find those things and well wait here?"  
"Yes sir!"  
She exclaimed, dashing away. Knockout straitened up. And looked back at the quiet Soundwave.  
"She's a keeper"  
He muttered smugly. Letting his tone lower. Soundwave tensed a bit, then relaxed as he brought his hand up to the handle of the shopping cart.  
"Being around so many fleshies, weird"  
Knockout mumbled. Watching each human that passed by with daring red eyes.  
"Okay!"  
They turned there heads. Seeing Ahsila with er hands full of school material and two backpacks slumped over her back, she piled it into the cart.  
"Ya got enough to pay for all this knockout?"  
Knockout grunted and pulled out a wallet. (He had stolen plenty of money from humans who he's killed, as well as from races he's won, he knew it would come in handy)  
They pulled up to the cashier, paid for there things and left.

"We have to come up with a name for you!"  
Ahsila said, as she stuffed the school supplies into both his and her backpack. He searched the web for common human names an came up with one.  
"Name: Chad"  
Ahsila snorted and rolled her eyes, continuing to pack things inside the backpacks.  
"That name is ulgy, next!"  
Soundwave let out an audible sigh and scrolled through more. And each time he came up with a name Ahsila would grunt and yell, Next! He sure had it out for him. Instead, he decided he could possibly come up with a name himself. He thought for a minuet, ignoring Grey Eyes soft humms as he started scrambling random human words together,  
He found one human name and a word.

Liam. Chair.  
Cham.

Nope, cross that out.

Dock. Michael.  
Micok  
Nope  
Doael.  
Nope

Why is this so hard!  
He raked his servos across his mask- not hard enough to scratch it up enough to show the frustration he was clearly showing.

Soundwave. Ahsila.  
Silsound.

Nah, too, robotic. Not human enough.

Silsias,

That could work? He'd had to tell  
Ahsila what she thought of it.

"Name: Silsias."

He hadent realized how long It took him to come up with one name. Everything was set an ready. And she was curled up on the floor,  
"That's good I guess"  
She muttered tiredly. Yawning. He smiled under his mask. Pleased with himself as he scooped up the girl and got up on his berth, laying her down in the normal spot as he drifted into recharge.  
Tomorrow, his first day of school.  
Oh, what is wrong with me?

**i know it's short, I'm trying to get details in and stuff. So what you think? Soundwaves going to a HUMAN school, weird. The song was Bless the broken road by Rascal flats**


	9. Chapter 8

**okay guys where you are chapter 8! I'm pleased with the fee views I'm getting, I'm thinking of having a secret Autobot join the wrap up, but I'm struggling with ideas, i would love** **if ya guys could give me a good idea of a new mech/femme bot/con. Pm or review your creation and ill make sure to tell you of I like it and put it in, I MAY have more then one, Here you go! **

"Okay, listen up Sil, here are the rules"

The girl threw her legs on top of the backseat of knockouts red sports car as she faced the rather white faced Soundwave, who only cocked his head up slightly in response, prompting her to begin.

"Okay, so. Rule number one. NO KILLING PEOPLE. Okay? Got that?"

She paused for only a second when Soundwave nodded and then threw herself back into talking.

"rule number two. Don't speak in a classroom unless you Rais your hand first,

Rule number three. ALWAYS, and I mean ALWAYS Raise your hand when answering a question, Kay?"

Soundwave shifted slightly. Pulling on the seatbelt only to have knockout force it harder against him, Soundwave grunted and knockout laughed through the radio.

"Boys, Boys stop!"

Ahsila yelled with a hint of a chuckle hidden in her voice.

"Okay, rule numeral four,"

She stopped and glared at Soundwave, causing him to pull his good up to conseal his face as he hunched down in the seat. Trying to be as small as possible,

"No flirting."

"Hmm"

Knockouts sly voice cooed from the radio.

"Is that a school-rule or one you made up yourself, Si?"

Knockout drawled, in response Ahsila slapped the backseat.

"Fistey"

Knockout spoke in a honeyed tone. Adding a cats. Meow afterwords.

She ignored him.

"Got it purple eyes?"

Soundwave nodded fast and tried to shimmer his way further down in the seat.

"Keep that up and you'll be laying on the floor"

Knockout said Cheekily before both back doors flung open.

"Get out of my body and go attend you're... Classes"

Knockout said with a smirk.

Kill me. Oh Primus kill me now.

The only thing Soundwave could think as he worked his way through the hallways if the school. The Noise was horrific, so many people talking at once, laughter, screams, people calling out names. He'd only been in the school for a total of five minuets and he was already regretting it.

He followed behind Ahsila like a shadow as she weaved her way through the crowed with ease, Soundwave could only glare at the back of her head.

He drummed his fingers against his desk, humans were so... With lack of better words, Stupid, the teacher- Mrs. Keegan. She was called, babysitting the children by teaching the subject slowly, Primus. He was an alien and he knew more about this planet then their own species did!

"Mr. Waves, this is a school building hats are not allowed"

Hats? He wasn't wearing a hat. He glared at her Slightly, his hair covering his eyes. He glared for a full on minuet as he felt faces of the other fleshlings turn and watch him.

"That's a warning take it off."

She said in a professionals voice. He didn't have to listen to her, she was just human, he was Cybertronian! He could crush her with one flick of his servo.

"Put your hood down, wave"

He heard Ahsilas whisper from beside him as he jerked his hood down. Letting his black and purple hair fall into his eyes, the teacher just turned and went back to talking about earths history, oh he hated it, oh he hated this so much.

"What. Is. This."

She was surprised to hear Soundwaves voice from beside her, she turned her head slowly taking in everyone in the cafiteria before her eyes landed on Soundwaves. He was looking at her, his all purple eyes with a black pupil starring right into her- well I guess it was just a tat creepy, not having a single hint of white in your eyes but having all purple, but she didn't mind, it made him more unique.

"What's what?"

She cooed cheekily as Soundwave picked up the cheese burger from his tray and handed it to her, she looked down at it, looked bak at Soundwaves face- which was a mixture between disgusted and angry, back down at the cheese burger, then bursted out in a fit of laughter.

She couldn't help it,

The look on his face was priceless, she wanted to take a picture and show him but she couldn't from the lack of movement she could made due to the amount of oxygen trying to find its way into her body.

She finally calmed down and took a few big breaths.

"It's food, eat it"

Soundwave let out a sound that sounded like a scoff.

"This is not food"

He said, with little emotion. She just shook her head an handed it back to him.

'Hey, knockout?'

Soundwave commed him.

'Whats up Sounders?... How's.. School?'

Soundwave growled dully at the mocking tone in knockouts voice.

'Query: food, safe?'

There was a slight pause in which knockout was chuckling darkly before he answered.

'I suppose, as long as its in holoform, I don't know how good human food is for our tanks'

Soundwave cut the communication. And lifted the burger to his lips,

Well there's a first for everything

He thought. Taking a bite.

The taste wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, juciy, soft. He started absentmindedly chewing. Then swallowed.

"Sila?"

The voice immededitly made Soundwave tense as his robotic brain hunted for the voice, his eyes landed on a tall boy, a teenager. With black hair. He searched his databanks.

He had seen this child before.

Ahsila grumbled from next to him and his her face as the boy known as Jack Derby walked over.

"Ahsila, is that you!"

The excitement in his voice was small, but enough to make her turn her head to him.

"Oh hey jack!"

Her voice was dripping with fake excitement.

Sound wave watched as jack examined her face, the scars. Looking at them with utmost care.

He was touching his human.

He grew more tense by the second at Ahsilas discomfort in being so close to the human boy. She jerked her head away from his hands only to have him cup her face again.

"What happened? Why are you so scarred?"

His voice was low as if trying to keep others ears away. But for some reason. He could feel Ahsila sadden. He saw her shoulders slump. And he knew by the way her shoulders started to tremble that she was afraid.

Soundwave stood up fas and possessively before he had time to register his actions as he stood behind Ahsila protectively placing a warm hand on her shoulder. Jack looked up. His eyes soft but hardened slightly when they landed on Soundwave. Ahsila immedetly stopped shaking at his touch, turned around and threw her arms around Soundwave as she started to sob, that's when he noticed people starring. Watching, expectably Jack. He looked at Soundwave with hostility, as if he wanted to murder him with his own hands.

Ignoring jack Soundwave backed away and into the hall where he carefully set Ahsila down and cupped her face, he said nothing, just looked into the depths of her eyes, lost in there mysterious nature. He was aware that Ahsila had carefully moved his black and purple colored hair away from his eyes as Soundwave instinctively ran his hands down her curves. Pulling her to him by her 'man handles' some humans called it.

Ahsila made a slight little gasp sound as she looked up into Soundwaves eyes. She found herself staring. Completely purple, and now, like in his mech form were near white with worry, she placed a hand on his shoulder,

He said nothing, but she wanted to hear his voice, she was dimly aware of the small tear that receeted down her face, leaving a wet trail in its wake before dripping off onto Soundwaves sleeve. He looked down as the fabric slightly darkened then back up. Ahsila wiped her eyes fast and sniffled.

"I'm so sorry about-"

She was stopped when a pair of soft lips crushed into hers just just enough force to stop her ranting. She instantly loosened, His lips made no move, they just sat there and for a minuet Ahsila held back a laugh.

He didn't know how to kiss!

On instinct Soundwave brought his hands up to cup her face again as he pulled his lips away. Her hands were resting on his forearms, just holding onto him. She always had a need to do that.

"Do you even know how to kiss?"

He heard her giggle as his eyes met hers again. He shrugged and before she could respond he pulled her in again.

This kiss was different. His tongue slyly parted her own lips and slid around her mouth, she could feel herself melt as his lips twined with her own, her heart beat faster then it ever had when his hands left her cheeks and wrapped around her waist pulling her body to his. She pulled away for a second to breath. But it Soundwave had none of it, giving her a milo second to breath his lips were back on hers in a hungry passion to claim his human, he wanted to show her, show her how much he wanted her, and he would prove it. One hand stayed firmly on her waist while the other slid up to her soft white hair. He could feel her pull away again to breath. He let her this time.

"Never mind,"

She huffed.

"You... Can.. Ki-"

She was going to have to get used to this, Soundwave had planted another kiss on her lips, this time soft and gentile. And only remained for a few seconds. He opened her eyes, Soundwaves face was flushed red, almost as red as knockout. She panted as there posture remained, him holding her with protectiveness, with the touch of a true lover, looking into those soft grey eyes.

He had never felt so obsessed.


	10. Chapter 9

The sun was low, resting peacefully between two mountains as the moon, soon to take its place, up in the stars to watch over earth as its silent protector, It was quite a sight. Like a movie you could replay every night at the same time, a breath taking scene that could warm the hearts of even the meanest of creatures. The last suns beams were spreading itself across the deserts sand reaching out to the pants for a good night call as its partner rises up.

Two figures could be seen by the suns rays. As its light slowly made its way down both their bodies. A small girl, her face peaceful and her eyes closed nuzzled against the chassis of a Blue and purple mech. The mech held the girl close. Stroking her hair with a servo as he watched the sun set, never once had he ever taken the time to watch how beautiful it truly was. The colors of orange and yellow that budded across the sky in a desperate attempt to warm the air.

He watched as it slowly disappeared. And the moon flickered into existence. Ontop of the mountain the mech only smiled under his mask. The moon took over the suns job. But instead bedding millions of humans to rest, the moonlight enfolded both human and mech.

He knew the girl was fast asleep, clutching one of his servos as if her life depended on it. He looked down to her. Wondering how in the universe he could have been gifted with such a wonderful prize, being able to hold the only thing he loves, the only thing he ever cared about in his arms.

He never knew how attached he could get to one single life, one life that was so, utterly irreplaceable. A life that meant more to him then his own. He would travel to the end of the world and back, just to see her eyes light up. The girl who had the guts to call Megatron a dark-sparked asshole. Then laugh in his face and kick his foot.

This girl was one of a kind. Something that could never be replaced. But dark thoughts soon clouded him.

He would outlive her by hundreds-thousands of years. He would be doomed to live out the rest of his life, with only memories, pictures and videos. He could feel the pain already. But for now, it didn't matter, no it didn't matter when she will die, or how she'll die, but the only thing that does, is He will be there until the day her heart stops beating, he will be the one to hold her, Old frail body when her time comes to an end.

Holding her now, so young, it seemed to him only a spark-beat away.

He held her closer as she stirred. Keeping her close to his spark chamber, not only to comfort her, but to remind himself, remind his spark, that this girl, this Grey eyed- white haired beauty had his spark, and she, the only thing in the universe, that will ever, have it.

**Somewhere in NewYork**

"If you would just SHUT UP for ONE fragging minuet then, MAYBE I could find out where we are!"

The dark pink femme exploded at her comrade as the walked endlessly in some forest. Her Blue eyes lighting their way through the dark night. The slight sound of metal against metal as she turned around to her partner, a huge red and black mech. His arms crossed and dark crimson red eyes dripping over the girl.

"Come on, love. We are ovvs' on some inhabited planet that"

He swung his arms around.

"Gots' a thin' with sproutin' wooden things"

The red and black mech walked up to a tree and pounded a servo on it. The pink femme just sighed and rolled her blue optics.

"Those are trees. Lust. Not wooden things"

She threw her arms up in an attempt to throw her problems away. Then raked her palm against her perfect face. The mech just mumbled. And said smugly, a voice dripping with sarcasm and drawled out vowels.

"That's a start!"

"I hate you"

The femme mumbled. Continuing to walk foreword. Not caring if she left the mech behind. She had been traveling with him for vorns, all he did was talk. Complain and talk some more. But she couldn't help but become friends with the x-con, after all. He did save her life.

**Flashback**

_The ground rumbled as the final battle for Cybertron came to its close, she hollered to her brother- Disconnect to hurry. They were trying to make there way to the wreckers ship. Hardknot. They found themselves running. Dodging blasts and shots from the cons. When suddenly there was a scream._

_"FADE!"_

_She stopped and spun around, only to lock eyes with her brother, he was battling two cons. And surprisingly. Failing. She aimed her guns only to be knocked to the side by a large Mech. He pinned her down as the cons dismantled and tore Disconnect apart. She screamed kicked out but the mech was two strong, why was he just holding her? Why didn't he just kill her?_

_Her question was answered when the two seekers threw away the remains of her brother and made their way to her, there mouths dented in sly smirks. The bigger mech had yanked her up, and tied her arms around her back she struggled as they hauled her away, she saw Disconnects ship going further away in the distance, when suddenly, a large crash and everything went black._

_She woke up, laying on the berth in the Hardknot. She went to sit up, when two strong hands pushed her back down. For a second she thought it was her brother, but the voice that came was too different, dark, evil._

_"Whoa, steady there girl, ya ain't in the condition to move."_

_Her eyes slowly adjust to the light as a huge mech fixed in red and black paint smiled over her, but the only thing she could focus on we're those red eyes, and the deception symbol that was planted in the middle of his helm. _

_"You're going to kill me."_

_The femme stated emotionless, the mech just laughed and reached out a hand._

_"If ah wanted ta kill ya. Ah'd already did it"_

_Without thinking, she took the mechs hand._

_"Bloodlust."_

_He said._

_"Fade out"_

_She replied. As he hoisted her up to a sitting position. _

_She never knew what a beautiful friendship they would turn out to have._

**End flashback.**

"We know there's some life here, we passed some roads and houses Lust, remember, when you crashed the ship?"

That earned a scoff from Bloodlust.

" ah wouldn't of crashed the ship if ya didn't bug me whit ya "ooh look at the sun set" scrap"

That earned him a slap in the groin.

"AH- Woman! Cause you short enough to reach it ain't mean you gatta hit it!"

He took a few short breaths before they both stared up a blue ground Bridge forming in front of them.

Both jaws dropped when Optimus prime, a yellow wrecker and.

"ARCEE!"

She couldn't believe it! Arcee! She thought she lost that femme back on Cyberton.

"Fade out?"

Arcee asked questionly.

"FADEOUT!"

Arcee screeched as both femmes flung themselves at each other.

"Oh my god! How did you-"

"Was up"

They all looked up to the huge wrecker, almost as big as Optimus prime stood behind the femme. Imedeitly Arcee and bumblebee rose there weapons.

"Stand down,"

Optimus spoke as he approached the con. With wary steps.

"Don't worry, sir, he's an xcon"

Fade out said.

"What is you're name, soldier?"

The red and black mech crossed his arms and leaned against a tree causing it to bend.

"Bloodlust, sir!"

**Back in Nevada. **

"You're actually really good at kissing, ya'know"

Ahsila said. As she ran beside Soundwave, trying her best to keep up with the purple mech, Soundwave only dipped his head.

"Query: carry?"

"Yeah, cause you're so damned fast!"

Soundwave froze.

"Language"

His monotoned voice said as he bent down slightly snatching up the girl. Ahsila rolled her eyes and huffed, sprawling herself out on his servo.

He only chuckled, using his other hand to open the doors to his room where he set her down on his berth.

He wanted to try something.

Once he set her down he laid on it, switching to his holoform. Then was immeditly ambushed by a happy girl, he couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her. Then, swiftly picking her up and hauling her over his shoulder as he moved around his own mech body, until he was at his chassis, only then did he set her down, she giggled then sat cross legged. Looking up at Soundwave with gleaming eyes.

He sat down in front of her and patted his lap, she rushed into it, wrapping his arms around his neck, he felt sparks of life shoot through him every time he touched her, it was like his sense of touch enhanced whenever she hugged him- he could feel her hands toying with his hair, as he hugged her close. Then he pulled her from him. Looking into those eyes he couldn't resist, the smile on her face was heavenly. She pressed her forehead to his and nose kissed him, his eyebrow shot up and he pulled away. Confused at the odd gesture.

"It's called a nose kiss, you dummy"

Soundwave huffed.

"Nose kiss, huh?"

Before she could react he pushed his lips on hers, holding her steady with one arm as the other rested on the back of her head, she tensed up slightly, then relaxed into the kiss, he parted her lips tasting her sweet Nectar, closing his eyes as he felt her bite onto his lip, cirous he mimicked her action, nibbling on her upper lip, rewarding him with a sigh of pleasure, he smirked against her mouth. Laying her on her back against his mechs chassis. Pinning her slightly, and gently, never breaking the kiss. Finally after a few seconds he pulled away as she gasped for air. He smirked down at her, and she smiled back, making his body melt at the sight.

"I call that, a mouth kiss"

She giggled and rolled her eyes, sliding her hand to hold onto his arms, and he knew why, she always needed to hold on to something.

"It's called making out, idiot."

She said cheekily. Soundwave quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

He breathed, leaning down and tracing her lips with his as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"_Oh_"

She moaned against his lips. Attempting to mimic him but failing. He sucked in a breath when his lips trailed down her neck, she arched her back, feeling herself beg for more, needing to be closer, but one of Soundwaves hands softly pushed her back down.

"Hey guys I found this thing on the inter-"

"KNOCKOUT YOU COCKBLOCK"

Ahsila yelled, pushing a confused Soundwave off the top of her,

"Language"

Soundwave mumbled as he reached for her hand.

"Ooh- things were about to her juicy"

Knockout clicked his glossia against the roof of his mouth and smirked.

"I hate you."

Knockout grinned.

"Oh I haven't heard that before"

He scarcasticly, rolling his optics and leaning against the wall.

"_Well_?"

"Well?"

Ahsila mimicked knockout.

"Continue?"

Suddenly she exploded.

"YOU ARE A SICK PERV GET OUT!"

Knockout flinched and faked a spark attack.

"damn, girl"

She threw her hands to the air.

"Shoo!"

While this was happening Soundwave only smiled to himself, thanking Primus he had met this girl.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, this is a song me and my friend came up at for this story. Tell me what ya think!**

_I see you crying while the memories they torture you.  
I want to slip away and destroy all your pain.  
I wil never give in  
I will never let go  
You are the whole reason I fight in this war.  
I will never back down,  
Not while you're still fighting  
I will destroy all who stand in my way...  
I will be there to take you away,_

_Please don't give in,  
I will never let you slip away, not again.  
Ill give you my heart,  
Ill tear out my spark,  
But you know that the fact it remains.  
I will never leave you!  
And you know just as well as I,  
So take a breath, and hold on tight,  
I have my reasons for you tonight.  
And I just want to say  
I want you to stay,  
And I love you._

_I've seen a world where things are destroyed.  
I have seen death and yet I still live  
And when others start to think that everything is gone.  
I just turned my back and left them to sin...  
And I know it is hard,  
But ill give you my spark..._

_Please don't give in,  
I will never let you slip away, not again.  
Ill give you my heart,  
Ill tear out my spark,  
But you know that the fact it remains.  
I will never leave you!  
And you know just as well as I,  
So take a breath, and hold on tight,  
I have my reasons for you tonight.  
And I just want to say  
I want you to stay,  
And I love you._

_Just let you're feelings flow through your tears,  
Let it all come out to make up for the years.  
You are strong, you are pure,  
And you mean everything to me,  
So stand up, take a breath, I am sure.  
We can battle this together...  
My mind it races..._

_Please don't give in,  
I will never let you slip away, not again.  
Ill give you my heart,  
Ill tear out my spark,  
But you know that the fact it remains.  
I will never leave you!  
And you know just as well as I,  
So take a breath, and hold on tight,  
I have my reasons for you tonight.  
And I just want to say  
I want you to stay,  
And I love you._

Bloodlust laid next to his partner Fadeout, only because the Autobot's didn't have any extra berth rooms. But he couldn't sleep. There was a question in his mind.  
"Hey, fade?"  
There was a grumble as Fadeout shifted onto her back.  
"Yes?"  
She said. A small bit of annoyance shifting through her voice.  
"Do ya think the flesh balls like me?"  
He asked, she sighed.  
"Don't know, go ask them?"

It was silent for a few minuets, those few minuets that the femme loved. It was short lived, though.  
"Do you think prime can bring Cybertron back?"  
She closed her optics, silently wishing that he could just randomly offline.  
"I don't know, lust."  
Another few seconds of silence. She felt him shift, and she knew before he could get the words out.  
"So help me Primus if you say one more word you will be sleeping tied up with a gag in your mouth!"  
Bloodlust moved further away from her until his back was pressing hard against the wall. Fade out swore she could hear him making noises trying to stop from talking.  
"Fad-"  
She slapped him roughly.  
"Woman!"  
He hollered. Bolting upright.  
"My name is Fadeout! Not woman!"  
She explained sitting up from the berth and made a move to get off. But was stopped when Bloodlust wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug,  
"Get off me you big hunka scrap"  
She muttered, although the words were mean there wasn't a hint of anger in her voice.  
"Ya 'ave no choice but to listen to me now, Woman"  
She grunted and dug her claws into his knee plaiting, he let go with a yelp,  
"Why do you have to be so difficult?"  
He said in announce. Huffing out air slightly, pretending to pout.  
"Don't give me that scrap, lust"  
Fadeout said, upon hearing his fake whimpers. But still he seased to stop so she turned around to face him.  
"Stop that."  
She said demandingly, he put a hand to his spark chamber and sobbed again- Primus. For a big almighty wrecker he was so soft.  
"Come on lust!"  
She whisper-shouted. Looking at his half closed red optics. Why was he being like this? Well- he was always like this on Hardknot but. Ugh!  
She grumbled to herself as she slapped him again. He only fake cried harder.  
"Why do I even try?"  
She asked. Looking up into the darkness, she knew the only thing that would cheer him up.  
"Look Lust. I'm sorry, okay?"  
He ignored her so she had no choice, heaving out a sigh she hugged him. He hugged her back and 'cried' into her shoulder. Then he fell limp in her hug, he had fell into recharge. She pushed him off her as he laid back onto the berth. She rolled her optics and laid next to him. And whispered.  
"You are one stupid mech"

**School**.

He was about ready to slam his head against the keyboard.  
He had had enough. These human computers were so, complicated.  
He had been used to hard and very tricky systems that now, even such low grades technology mocked him.  
He pressed another series of keys only to be greeted by the same error boxes. He threw his hands in the air.  
Did he even need to do this research project?  
He slapped his face with his hand and grumbled painfully into his palm.  
"Need help?"  
He heard someone say from beside him. He lifted his head and did a brief scan. This was Rafael. The child who had out smarted him a few times. He shook his head no and started to press buttons. Only to be rewarded by more error signs and the force shut down of the computer.  
He sighed and let his head fall onto the keyboard, earning him some wondering eyes before he snapped his head up and looked to the boy Rafael.

Taking that as a silent yes Rafael used his feet to move his rolling chair closer to Soundwave who flinched back slightly.  
"I have a very HTC at my home and I work o it all the time,"  
Rafael said, pushing up his glasses, Soundwave watched as his fingers slid across the keyboard and within a few seconds the screen booted up and instantly all the errors turned green and left.  
"You're not a very techey person are you?"  
He said. Sliding his rolling chair slightly away from Soundwave and leaned back admiring his work.  
Soundwave cleared his throat.  
"I am a computer junky"  
He said. The word he had to quickly look up on the internet using his robotic brain. Rafael shrugged and pushed his glasses up to his face again. Soundwave knew what he had to do, Megatrons orders were to befriend the three autobot pets. And so, he leaned over looking at Rafael's computer.  
"I'm Rafael by the way. Most people call me Raf"  
Soundwave nodded.  
"I am so- Silsias"  
He returned catching himself.  
"Sil, for short"  
He gave Rafael a sleek smile before jerking his head slightly so his hair would still cover his eyes. It would be a dead give away.  
"So you and that girl with the white hair siblings?"  
He asked. Keeping his face glued to the schools computer searching through the Internet.  
"Negative."  
Primus- if he talked like that it would surly give him away. He ha to improve himself. He was becoming paranoid that every little thing would give him away, but most of all. His eyes he threw his hood up causing Raf to side glance over.  
"Is she you're relative"  
Soundwave shook his head no.  
"She is my mate"  
He told her, feeling satisfied with himself. Even though it wasn't official like he wanted it to be, he was everything to her.  
Rafael chuckled. Soundwave tilted his head towards him.  
"What?"  
Soundwave said, a little bit of annoyance biting at his tongue.  
"Oh nothing- just thought of something one of my- Relatives said"  
That must be one of the Autobot's.  
Soundwave thought. Thinking if a way to pry more out of him.  
"An uncle?"  
He asked, the boy hesitated, then nodded.  
"Sometimes I think he's not from this world"  
He said with sarcasm. Meant to be funny but Soundwave knew better.  
"I had an uncle, like that"  
Soundwave was taken aback.  
Rafael raised his eyebrows. Shifting slightly.  
"He was in.. A war"  
He hinted. Rafael was facing him now. Nervously playing with his thumbs.  
"R-really? What war?"  
Soundwaves lips dented in a slick smile.  
"World war two"  
He said Nonchalantly , crossing his arms. Enjoying the new character he was playing.  
"Say,"  
Soundwave added, raising an eyebrow.  
"We should hangout some time. I'd love to take a look at this HTC"  
Soundwave said with a smile, Rafael smiled and relaxed.  
"Sure I'm free tonight."  
"Perfect"  
Soundwave said- possibly getting too far into character, because the way he said perfect could of been mistaken for a  
School girl.  
"Got a phone?"  
Rafael asked. Soundwave knew it would come to this soon. So he built himself a creation, much like lazerbeak but different, it was the size of a human phone, he called him Android, mostly because that was the name of the type of phone it was .  
Soundwave pulled Andriod out and turned him on. Then handed it to the boy with glasses, who once it booted up. Went to contacts and put his name in.  
Soundwave had taken caution in having his fellow decepticons in his contacts. He labeled them different.

**Megan- Megatron.  
Kevan-knockout  
Ahsila-of course. Ahsila.  
BK-breakdown  
Star shine- Starscream.  
Dread- dreadwing.**

Exct.

Once Rafael handed Soundwave back his phone Rafael handed Soundwave his. He made a mental note. Skimming through the contacts before adding his own in. He had to admit, this kid and Soundwave had the same idea.

**Hatch. Only could be known as ratchet.  
Big boss- of course. Optimus prime.  
BB- bumblebee.  
Mom. Well. Probably just his mom.**

He decided to stop there, unknowing of the child watching, the bell rang and he handed him his phone back.  
"Cya tonight, seven?"  
Soundwave nodded.  
There was only a few minuets of school left. So Soundwave decided to stand up. He skimmed his hand across each keyboard. In responce, each one automatically shut down.

"So- SIL!"  
He knew that voice, he turned around, bracing himself for what he knew was to come and sure enough. A flash of white and he was on his aft. He grumbled, kissing her forehead before smiling at her then whispering.  
"Have you made contact?"  
Ahsila nodded.  
"Me and miko-"  
She stopped looking around like someone in a bad comedy remix of someone trying to see if anyone could hear them, then turned back to Soundwave.  
"I'm going over to mikos house tonight. We're gonna rock out"  
Soundwave just nodded and stood her up. Holding her close as if it would be the last time he would see her. Then they heard a beep from behind them, seeing the red sports car they went to approach knockout.  
"HEY! Sil wait!"  
Raf came running out of the school, holding books and papers and Primus knows what in his hands. Soundwave turned to him, just as he heard a car pull up, he knew it was bumblebee, his comm link fuzzed.  
'The bee is hinting, I repeat the bee is hinting, finish you're talk and lets book it before I go comando'  
Soundwave sighed and just no realized that Rafael was holding out a peice of paper.  
"My address"  
He said with a shrug, Soundwave nodded and patted his back, he ran off, and opened the door to the comaero. Witch oddly did not have a driver.  
To save themselves the risk of being found out both Ahsila and Soundwave booked it into knockout and he sped off, just as a blue motorcycle and a green truck stopped in front of the school.


	12. Chapter 11

**.Autobot base. 4:30 pm.**

Bee talking is underlined like this.

"Little nerds actually having a friend over!"  
Miko rasped, caught mg Raf to grumble.  
"O-oh no he's not, not at the base he isn't!"  
Ratchet grumbled at them from behind his computer.  
"No not here hatchet! At his house!"  
Just then jack and Arcee pulled into the silo.  
"Jack! Me and Raf are hanging out with the new couple today, wanna join?"  
Jack suddenly froze.  
"Ahsila?"  
He asked. Setting his helmet on the couch as Arcee transformed up.  
"Yeah, her and that hot guy, Silsias"  
Ratched grumbled.  
"I'm not sure that's such a good idea"  
Jack huffed. Walking up the stares and standing next to Miko.  
"Oh chill out!"  
Raf turned of his laptop- bee tilted his head in suprise.  
"Yeah, Silsias seems pretty cool,"  
Jack cleared his throat and came up to Raf.  
"The kids creepy, never shows his eyes."  
"But its so hot!"  
Miko squeeked. Swooning over the new boy.  
"I wonder what kind of music he likes, maybe he'll go to a slash monkey consert with me! Oh wouldn't that be so cool! We could go on a romantic-"  
Jack- as well as the others blocked out her swooning, continuing on there work.  
"Silsias"  
Ratchet grumbled.  
"Reminds me of M.E.C.H"

Time seemed to slow down dramatically much to the over excited Miko. But soon the time came, at six thirty, all three humans. Accompanied by Bulkhead Zoomed out of the base. What if they found out that jack had told Ahsila a while back about the Autobot's? He was sure she wouldn't bring it up, but it kept nagging at the back of his mind. He became slightly nervous as they drove on closer to Rafs house. Well at least his parents were out, Raf said something about there club night. Jack couldn't keep calm. He kept playing with his hair, fiddling with the seatbelt.

**Somewhere on the way to Rafs house.**

Ahsila was curled up in Soundwaves lap in the back seat of knockout. They had told Megatron about where they would be, and as always he just grumbled and agreed. The closer they were to finding the Autobot base, the better.  
The car ride there was silent, each thinking about their own things. But Soundwave was afraid- why? He was never usually afraid, he just... Didn't want to slip up, show his eyes or say the wrong thing. He was also worried for the fact that knockout had to be there the whole night. Anything could go wrong, he was certain that one of the Autobot's would be there to watch over them incase something did happen to happen. And the thought made Soundwave more afraid. He wouldn't be able to fight back, not while he's so far away from his mech form, he had stupidly left unprotected back on the Nemisis. Deep in recharge while he was out.

Soon, to soon it felt to Soundwave that the house was in sights. Knockout stopped a ways from the house to let them out, they decided they would walk. Without a word Soundwave picked Ahsila up bridal style and stepped from knockout. Heading towards the road. She squirmed in his hold which only made him throw her over his shoulder and hold her like a captive. She hit his back playfully, and Soundwave groaned with fake pain and dropped her onto the pavement of the side walk. It was quite dark for only seven. The street lamps were on. But the sun was still out- hardly getting ready to warm the other half of the world.  
Soundwave visibly tensed when the house came to view, as he expected. The yellow scout known as Bumblebee was parked across the road from his house. And the green wrecker he knew as bulkhead was parked outside the garage. Ahsila felt him tense and she got up, brushe herself off and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek a few times, he could feel the heat of a blush form on his cheeks. It was so new to him, blushing was. She moved the hair from his eyes to reveal two beautiful purple eyes looking down into hers. She kissed his nose and smiled.  
"Just relax, Sil. They'll know something up if your all tense and whatnot"  
Her voice was soft and sweet. So he nodded. Kissing her lips swiftly before moving her off to the side of him. She felt her hold onto his arm, her one hand moving down slightly to his palm. Instinctively he coiled his fingers around her. An they walked hand in hand up to Rafs door.

He was vaguely aware of the Asian girl- Miko peeking through the upstairs window. And before he could look up to confirm what he was seeing. The curtains closed. He reached his hand up to knock on the door. But before he could the door opened and Raf stood in front of them, a woof of air. It smelt spicy rich and full of flavor, Raf laughed nervously at the face Soundwave made upon smelling the spegetti that he was making- a face of pure delight. Well only his mouth an nose the rest was hidden by his black and neon purple hair.  
"Come in! We're making some Spegetti, "  
Raf stepped aside as Soundwave let go of Ahsilas hand and walked in. Becoming completely engulfed by the smell, it was wonderful. He had never smelt something so good in his life. And then- something he thought he would never do. He spoke before he thought it through.  
"Is the food finished?"  
Raf shrugged.  
"Almost"

When the food was done, they sat scattered around in Rafs room. Eating and watching silly human movies. Soundwave had eaten a whopping four plates of the spegetti, and was now on his fifth. The only other person who was still eating was Miko- who sat to the right of Soundwave on Rafs bed. He knew she was watching him. But paid no mind to it.

After another thirty minuets Soundwave found himself actually having fun. He had raced against Miko and Raf on his car racing consul. Beaten him three times out f five. While Miko played her guitar, a heavy tune that hurt Sounwaves ears slightly, but for the most part he enjoyed it.  
"You got it this time Raf!"  
Jack cheered. Soundwave was completely focused on the race. His left eye twitched from lack of blinking under his hair, but he didnt care. He would win again. He was determined. At the moment. Rafs yellow car ( which wasn't surprising since it reminded him of bumblebee)  
Was slightly in the lead while Soundwaves red car was only a half an inch behind.  
"Come on! You got this Sil! Go! Go!"  
Miko shouted as she jumped up and down on the bed. Making Soundwave sit up from when he was leaning against it, Ahsila laughed from next to him. But he hardly noticed.  
This was it. He had to get in the lead. He bent foreword slightly. Dimly aware of Raf mimicking his jester from next to him. And then, when all seemed lost, Soundwave smirked, rammed his car into the side of Rafs and took off. Crossing the finish line. Raf growled and Soundwave shot up, raising his hands in the air at his fourth victory. Shouted Yes's! And whopping while miko did a victory dance for her crush on the bed. Raf grumbled and dropped his controller.  
"I've only seen bee beat me in a race."  
And much to everyone's horror at his slip up. The room froze. And he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Oh I mean-"  
"You mean the yellow autobot outside your house?"  
Ahsila asked, then slapped a hand over her mouth. Jacks face went pale and Soundwave froze.  
There covers blown. They were dead.  
"I mean-"  
"You knew?"  
Raf asked. Now cirous. Ahsila cleared her throat and quickly stood up, taking Soundwaves hand.  
"Well..."  
"That is so cool!"  
Miko yelped. Tackling Soundwave to the ground- luckily a bit of sweat had made the hair stick to his face slightly keeping it in place, he pushed her off.  
"Now we can show them Bulkhead and Arcee! Even grumpy old Ratchet! Do you know about Optimis prime? The LEADER of the Autobot's!?"  
She grabed Soundwave forcefully pulling him up off the ground, Ahsila behind him her face red with fear and embarisment.  
"Now that you know..."  
Jack sighed from behind them. Looking around quickly, his eyes not staying on one thing at once. Soundwave smiled inwardly, they didn't know he was a hologram. So at least their cover wasn't fully blown.  
"I guess were gonna have to take you to base?"  
Miko yelped again, annoying the scrap out of Soundwave and shouted.  
"Yeah! Call ratchet the hatchet for a ground bridge!"  
Soundwave turned on his comm that was located inside his massive robot brain and commd Knockout.

_'Change of plans, knockout, we are going to the Autobot base'_

The response was labored, In which Soundwave could only guess Knockout was thinking something smugly.

'_Ill inform Megatron_'

**Autobot base**

It was probably the most terrifying moment In Soundwaves life as he and the others walked into the ground bridge, surly, they would see the flaws? The resemblance? All eyes landed on Ahsila and Soundwave. A scowl that he could only guess was ratchet from the distance. Loud heavy foot steps came from the side, and Soundwave grew afraid. He raked slowly- his hair in front of his eyes as Optimus prime. Confronted them. He heard the sound of bumblebee and Bulkhead driving in. But everything was so slow. His eyes were wide, not in amazement but in fear. Why did Ahsila have to say this? He took a deep breath to calm down.  
"I am Optimus prime"  
Optimus said. Soundwave rolled his eyes. I know this! I've seen you!  
"We are-"  
He ignored what he said. Knowing exactly what they were, his eyes traveled along the others. And for once he felt... Useless, he was small. Too small for the liking.  
"And how did they find out?"  
Ratchet growled as he stepped foreword. The medic looked at Soundwave intensely making him a bit skittish. .  
"Look, Optimus. I can explane!"  
Jack cut in, making the medic look away and onto jack, he felt so relived that second he let out a breath he didnt know he was holding.  
Soundwave listened hardly as Jack explained what happened. Optimus eyes never left the human, taking in the information with what looked like great interest.  
"Very well. We just happened to have two new Autobot's come in."  
He put his servos to his helm in a guess that he was comming them. He wanted for a brief second to use his telepathic powers to search inside his brain. As well as the medics, searching for any sign that they knew who he was. And then. Everything for Soundwave stopped.  
His human heart sped up at the sight of a large black and red cement truck that drove its way past them, then transformed up boldly next to Optimus. The mother cycle. Soundwave knew as Arcee came speeding in along side a sleek pink sports car. But his eyes Wernt fixed in the pink car. They were fixed on the red and black mech in front of him.  
And the mechs eyes _shimmered_ with recognition.


	13. Chapter 12

This is** a pretty short chapter, I wanted to try to do a first person, so tell me if you guys like it or not and if so ill try to add more first persons into the mix. If not ill just go back to normal. Thank you for you're reviews! I love it! And ill give a special shout out to the 20th person to Review AND ill add them as a caracter minor or major. Into the story, of course. With the details they tell me.**

Soundwave POV

I could feel the blood rushing to my head. My fingers going numb, losing my balance. Everything was so _slagging_ slow... I knew I was in trouble when I looked up, the hair slipping from my eyes to reveal them, but for some reason I didn't care, I could feel the stares if the children on me. Of Optimus, of ratchet. But the only stare I cared for, for the moment was the black and red mech who was looking down at me. His optics soft, but ringing with excitement, he could see through my disguise. He knew who I was. And for that moment I was afraid. The heavy black plate that always his his mouth moved slightly. And I knew he was about to say something.  
I panicked. And quickly sent him a mental thought.  
'_Don't tell them who I am, please'_  
His eyes went narrow with fear for a second before he realized, and sent a mental burst back.  
'_Soundwave?'_  
My breath caught, how could this be? i saw him die on Cybertron. Watched him get torn apart by the Autobot's, how could he be here? Alive? And without a single scar on his metal? My knees grew weak and for a second I thought I would fall. But the Black and red mech was quick to scoop me up. I stood proudly on his palm. And looked him right in the optics. I heard the others talking. Whispering, gasping. I could feel Optimus surprise. But again none of it mattered at the moment. But i fought the courage to send another burst of note through to the mech.  
'_Bloodlust, how?'_  
Bloodlusts optics grew cold and a lighter shade of red as he looked at me. I could feel my brain start to tingle, but with love and company. And I gladly welcomed it. I used to love when Bloodlust sent me his love through out bond, yes. Our bond. i remembered his spark, burning and spiking inside of my chest when i watched bloodlust die, watched as his optics offline  
_'How?'_  
i repeated. Breathing heavy and thick. i began to shake slowly, i couldn't believe what i was seeing.  
From the look of it bloodlust was in shock. Looking down at me, not seeing anyone else.

"What's going on?"  
I heard Ratchet say, but his words were distant, as if he was standing at the end of a tunnel trying to call to me.

He's back.

My brother.


	14. Chapter 13

**I've gotten some reviews about my story. Yes I understand I don't have the way writing style but its just for fun. I'm not trying to impress anyone. I've taken some of their advice and tryed to work it into this chapter. hopfully it's a lot better then the rest. Everyone has different writing styles so if its not as good as yours then don't bother saying anything. If you actually payed attention to the story the events shouldn't be confusing to you aswell. Anyway. Hopfully this is an improvement.**

"Um, is uh, something wrong here?"  
Soundwave finally managed to pull himself from looking at his brothers optics. He would have to have a serious talk with bloodlust later,

Realizing this Bloodlust lowered his hand to the ground. Soundwave slipped off, wobbling a bit on his feet before placing a hand to his head, he could feel a slight headache ping in the front of his forehead. He took a breath an rubbed his palm down his face in a show of frustration. Then looked up to see the others watching him.

Optimus spoke first, a voice full of authority and leadership.  
"Do you know each other?"  
He asked. Quirking his optic ridge as he looked to the boy and bloodlust, with utmost interest. Soundwave didn't trust himself to speak. So he kept his mouth shut. Looking up slightly only to jerk his head back down. He felt lied to, how could he possibly not realize that his brother was back? Alive? And in good shape? It was confusing to him, Bloodlusts voice pulled from from his thoughts as he gazed up at his brother.  
"Na, Ah'ain 'no 'um"

Soundwave could see the discomfort in his brothers eyes. He could see the lie that he held, and how badly he wanted to spill it. Optimus looked over them again. His processor trying desperately trying to process the information, He cleared his throat. Deciding it was just an odd show of affection. And straitened.

"And who might you guys be?"  
He asked as Nicely as he could. Smiling slightly down at them. But he couldn't help the part of his mind that told him something was up. Something wasn't right. He looked to the side, confused on why the humans did not answer yet. His optics caught Arcees. The look in hers calmed him.  
"I'm Silsias, this is Ahsila"  
Soundwave gestured to Ahsila, giving her a weak smile, now giving up Soundwave rested his right hand on his hair, pushing it from his eyes. But no one looked at him weirdly, they still seemed to be a bit shocked at the show of affection.

"Fade out, you will be Ahsilas guardian, Bloodlust, you will take care of Silsias"  
And with that, the leader of the Autobot's stood. Nodded once to them, and turned to join Ratchet at the computer.

"Bulk! We gatta take them dune bashing and con smashing!"  
Miko squealed from somewhere behind Soundwave. He moved a bit closer to his mate. Holding her hand, they were in enemy Territory. Anything could give them away, but he turned. And as the others around him talked, he smiled to Ahsila. Her grey eyes pleaded with him. Seeking comfort, love. He hugged her close. Rubbing her back with his hand. Playing with her white hair.

The room soon scattered. Miko and Ahsila had gone to talk to Bulkhead about Dune bashing and some new monster truck show that was airing tomorrow night. Optimus and Ratchet were looking over the computer. Discussing something about an Energon mine. Soundwave was sitting beside jack and Raf, watching Raf and bumblebee play racing games. He had to admit, the scout was good at racing games, he chuckled to himself. but he was better it had been proven four times already just how good soundwave was, he was able to beat a racing car at his own game.

he noticed how his brother would look at him, he didn't need eyes to tell. as being telepathic, you have these strange feelings when your being talked about. looked at. but he trusted his brother, a while back he gave bloodlust permission enter his mind, only because he would never hide anything from his brother... as it turned out, he now regretted telling him that he could, so aside from enjoying himself he had purposely blocked his brother from his mind, so he couldn't enter and discover just why he was there.

He grew fidgety every time would Bloodlust shoot wary glances at him. But otherwise made no move to talk to him. Even though every part of Bloodlusts processor wanted to talk to his brother. To catch up. Bloodlust was currently sitting down his back against the wall with Fade out in recharge next to him.

He couldn't stop his eyes from wondering to his brother- his brother as.. A human. How did this happen? Was it a curse? What happened to that, beautiful monotoned spy he had once known as a child?

but he couldn't stop himself from wondering why he was here As far as he knew Soundwave was very loyal to Megatron. Always obeyed him. Never went against him, yet, here he is. Playing video games with bumblebee and Raf. Smiling like a mad man, he looked as if he was actually enjoying himself!

Soundwave had told him not to tell the others about who he was, and he couldn't help a swell of blackness nag at his processor that it was a trick. Something bad was going to happen. He knew it, he knew something bad was going to happen, mostly because he had always got this tingle in his neck cables, he didn't know if it was just a trick, or part of being partly telepathic, or just him being normally stupid, but he at the moment wasn't being stupid, something was going on And Soundwave was at the head of it. But as of now, his brother wasn't showing any signs of betrayal. Except for the fact that he was here. At the autobot base.

He couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to get attacked at any minuet. The coordinates being sent to Megatron, by his loyal spy.  
He chuckled aloud. He was a spy, possibly, now just doing his job. But he wanted everyone safe, expectially the children. He loved them as if they were his own sparklings, even if he hardly talked to them in the last two days he had been at the autobot base.

He wanted to alert someone- anyone, but he didn't want to go against Soundwave. This was his brother.  
The only brother that he had left.

Yes, Soundwave wasn't an only sparkling. They had many brothers and sisters. But Soundwave was the only one he got along with. As a child Soundwave never talked. Hardly played anything. And always sulked in a corner or away from anyone. And once he was old enough to not be babied- which was unsurprisingly quicker then the rest of them- he had made himself that mask his Mech wore, and since then, his purple eyes that Symboled him as a royal telepath, hidden bedding a mask as if to be ashamed of.

Bloodlust was telepathic, but his eyes weren't purple like Soundwaves. They were dark red. And changed to either darker red or white depending on different emotions. No other transformer could do this, unless you happened to be randomly born telepathic, which happened once six transformers lifetimes.

Soundwave was the opposite of himself. Bloodlust always loved having attention on him. He talked, constantly. With anyone, but like Soundwave. No one really liked him. So they bonded. He would talk to his brother often and even though he never said anything he always listened, nodding and shaking his head. Comforting him with a warm servo on his shoulder.

He still remembered that touch. The day it all went black.  
Every bot knows how horrible it is to lose a spark mate. If they hadn't felt it, then they probably knew someone who had. But losing a sibling was worse. He had seven of them. And when the attack happened...

He let out a sad sigh. Looking down to the floor. Counting the cracks. He hated thinking back to that day. He was hardly of age to fight. His home was suddenly attacked that night. He remembered their care taker. Softspark ushering them into an underground tunnel. But to no avail, they were ambushed by the cons. They had to chose. Become a deception, or die.

Bloodlust and Soundwave were already partly cons. It was one of the different things about them. He had only become a con, just because of Soundwave, he knew he would never be able to kill him, his own brother. But sadly. His other siblings refused to become a deception. And with each kill. Each death his spark broke. Six, six of his siblings. Dead all within twenty minuets. Six different areas in his spark shattering.

Soundwave and bloodlust had hardly enough strength to continue on. Their sparks cracked and broke with every step they made. But they had managed to get out, run to safety.

He remembered losing his brother somewhere, fear licked his spark. Panic rushing like gasoline through his inner cables. spreading like wildfire, he searched desperately for his brother, calling his name, running in and out of fights, ignoring the pleas from fallen allys or enemies. And just when he thought he had found his brother... that's when it happened.

All he remembered was the pain of being torn apart, slowly even, they started with the less fatal parts. His legs and arms. He knew he was doomed, and the cons actions were inexorable. his metals, Coated with energon. He won't say he didn't cry. And scream bloody murder. Crying was a show of weakness, but he could never forget the pain, thinking about it now, gave him an ache. When they ripped each piece of plating off of him. Tearing out his wires and cables, scrapping him like savages, when all seemed lost, there was a white flash, then, Everything went black.

It was a horrible memory. One that brought coolant tears to his eyes. He wiped them off quick, thankful that no one had noticed. Right?

He had been wrong. Soundwave was watching him. He was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't realized Soundwave had been watching him, probably determining his body for any sigh of discomfort, he knew he looked like a depressed wreck at the moment, but he could care less, he look up, his optics meeting his brothers human eyes, they were purple. Very scary looking, all purple with lighter shades dancing within them. The only other color was the black pupil in the middle. Well, at least his eyes were the same, but as he looked into His human eyes were, solum. Filled with grief. And he could only guess he knew exactly what bloodlust had been thinking.

He couldn't take his presence anymore, a part of him was angry at Soundwave for not helping him when that day happened. And a part of him missed his brother. But letting his mind get the best of him. Sighed, looked Down and slipped into a forced recharge.

The room was loud, booming with the noise of laughter. Music, miko playing her guitar, she was hurting his ears. Giving him more of a headache then he actually had. Which at first he thought was impossible, he had never really had headaches before but it was horrible.

He leaned forword his hands on his head, as he tried to block out the sounds. But it wouldn't work. Nothing would. He wanted to leave. But then again, he couldn't.

He still hadn't sent Megatron the coordinates. Why? Because he was afraid, yes afraid of losing his brother... Again terrified, actually. He loved his brother with most his spark. Almost as much as he loved Ahsila. Maybe he could just, stay there? Leave Megatron behind?

No. He would never betray his leader. He was loyal. But as he kept thinking.. It did seem to be the right thing to do. If not to keep Ahsila safe from both Megatron and that traitor Starscream, but for his brother. Although Megatron hadn't been hostile towards Ahsila, he was nice for the first few weeks but he started to growl a lot more at her. Make her do things. Yell if she didn't obey.

The only difference between Megatron and Starscream is Megatron isn't a fool and knows better then to attempt to harm her while Soundwaves around.

The decepticon leader knows it was well as Soundwave does, how protective he is of his mate. One unwanted touch, one surge of pain. One death. And Megatron damn well knew he wouldn't hesitate to blind his leader with pain, when it came to things he wanted to protect.

Yes, it would mean he would have to tell the Autobot's who he was. Inform them on why exactly he was there, but there was another problem.  
Soundwave was dimly aware of the Autobot's medics problem with Knockout. They had a very long, upsetting sparkling days. Always fighting In the academy. Small things like Knockout steeling Ratchets ideas to the point of blaming him when something horrible happened.

He knew damn well that Ahsila would kill him if he didn't bring Knockout for the ride, and in a way, he still needed his mech form, this one was starting to make him feel, well. Lack for better words. Human.

Not that he didnt mind being human, well actually he preferred it, being able to actually hold his mate, but he felt weak. Soft, useless, defenseless, vulnerable. He could come up with a three page list if the negative things he was feeling at the moment.

"Is he always like that?" Arcee whispered as she knelt down next to her old friend, who was sitting stiff against the silos wall, just outside the hallway to the berth rooms. a small smile on Arcees lips. Fade out was confused for a second before she followed Arcees gaze to look upon none other then bloodlust. His optics Weren't offline but he was looking down at the ground. His servos tracing a crack dully, occasionally letting out a strangled sigh. Fade out shook her head.  
"He's usually talking up a storm"  
She admitted. Now looking at her partner with new, solum Optics. Arcee smiled.  
"Like Cliffjumper?"  
She asked. A bit of a laugh in her voice. fade out shook her head and patted Arcees shoulder plaiting.  
"No- no Lust is much worse."  
Arcee laughed at that.  
"You know"  
Arcee sighed happily,  
"It's good to see you again, I know I've said it a lot, I just can't believe you're here."  
Fadeout tilted her head to the side lightly, small, lip twitched smile drawn on her light pink faceplate.  
"I'm glad to be here, I never though we would find a home, much less a home here, with one of my best friends"  
She said smugly. Tapping Arcees nose. Arcee shook her head.

Soon the two sat in silence once again. Arcee watched Jack interact with the new boy, Silsias, as Ahsila talked with Miko about different hard metal bands. Great, Miko finally found her rock partner.  
"Hey Arcee?"  
She turned her attention to Fadeout Only having to turn her head. she had been Leaning on the wall next to the pink femme. For the past half hour, in a comfortable silence.  
"Yeah?"  
Fade out murmured happily.  
"What happened to Cliffjumper?"  
Arcee seemed taken aback by her question as her optics filled with remembrance.  
"'Cons got him,"  
She sighed out looking away from her friend.  
"Then they turned him into a mindless zombie..."  
Her voice filled with pain, Fade out didn't want to push her friend, so the larger Femme pulled Arcee into her lap and stroked her head.

Arcee looked up.  
"What happened to disconnect?"  
She asked. Fadeout Closed her optics and turned away remembering those last moments with her wrecker brother.

She explained to her what happened to disconnect. How the cons tore him apart and slaughtered him in front of her. And dragged her away. She also told her how bloodlust had happened to save her, back when he was a con.  
She looked over at bloodlust who was now in a recharge, slumped over his palm to the crack he once caressed.  
"He said he's practically an autobot, but he likes the red optics, said it makes his paint job stand out more"  
She said with a light chuckle. Stretching her legs out. Arcee laughed with her.  
"Yeah, he's pretty large, for a wrecker even, I though Bulk over there was the biggest they got."  
Fadeout blushed slightly and looked over to bulkhead who was currently jamming out on an air guitar.  
"Yeah"  
She giggled sheepishly and looked over to her partner.  
"He's a softy, he won't sleep without someone holding him, a sparkling at heart."  
Fadeout joked, as Arcee sat up and leaned against Fadeout.  
"Even the most dangerous of Mechs can have the softest of sparks"  
Fadeout agreed with her friend before Arcee added.  
"Unlike wrench god over there."  
She nodded her head towards Ratchet.  
"Yeah, I heard he likes to use his wrench when things don't go his way"  
Fadeout chuckled out, now looking to the red and white mech who stiffened, snorted and added.  
"Like I said, I may be old by my hearings as keen as ever!"  
He sounded grumpy, but it only made Fadeout shake her head and giggle.  
"Don't make me use my wrench on you Barbie"  
Ratchet added.  
"Barbie?"  
Fadeout asked, tiling her head in confuse-meant. Arcee laughed and rolled her optics.  
"A plastic doll that rides around in a pink sports car."  
Arcee said cheekily, with scarcasm laced in her words. Fadeout just scrunched her optic ridges.  
"A human show."  
Arcee added.  
"A oh"

-a few hours later.-

"We should really get going, my moms probably worried sick"  
Jack said with a sigh as he stood from the couch, stretching. Silsias followed him up in a swift movement. He had been really quiet the last few hours. But even though he had the girl that Jack had had a crush on since he was a child, the teen was nice, full of wisdom, as if he was an old man.

Jack moved down the stairs and hopped onto Arcee. They took off.  
Soon everyone but Ahsila and Soundwave were gone. They both sat on the couch. Ahsila in the safety of her lovers arms. They heard loud footsteps as Optimus approached. Behind him a tired looking Bloodlust.

"Are you planning on returning home?"  
Soundwave felt Ahsila tense, if he was going to pull this through he had to be smart about it.

"Yes, sir."  
He said, just now realizing how tired he actually felt. Bloodlust and Fade out transformed but Soundwave shook his head.

"We can just bridge, we live In the middle of no where anyway"  
Soundwave said with a shrug, his voice tired.

Soundwave gave ratchet coordinates to the middle of no where in the desert as they both stepped through. He could hear the medic grumble  
"Finally, peace at last"  
behind him as the ground bridge sputtered into nothingness.

The first thing Soundwave did once the ground bridge closed was heave out a sigh. Snaking his arms around his mate as she nestled her head in his long hair, they stood like that for a while. Before Soundwaves holoform flickered and died out.

After five minuets a blue mech landed in his alt form before the grey eyed girl. He opened his door to the cockpit and she lazily climbed inside. Sighing softly as she rested her head against the soft leather seat that happened to warm to her touch, she smiled as Soundwave flew slowly, silently towards the Nemisis. The quiet rumble of Soundwaves engine lulling Ahsila off into sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N. **okay, I know it's short but I've been busy writing WHTM and FFH. If you like this story go ahead and check the other two out, id like to say one thing though... I looked back at the previous chapters and quite literally went "Yuck". My writing has gotten better the more stories I write, and this being the first it was just, how could I say it? Scrap, but the chapters should be better from now own if I get my muse back. Oh and I know Soundwave had a bad OOC condition. Hopefully ill find the time to rewrite this story and make it a bagillion times better.**

**I do not own transformers, 'cause if I did Starscream would be a pretty blue opticed autobot with the most loving personality and the cutest wing flutters! :3 Enjoy**!

* * *

He carried her. Not caring about the eyes that watched him. The drones who paused, she was fast asleep, and she looked so beautiful when her eyes were closed. A smile on her face, he was too happy to care about anything else in the world.

To him it was only her.

He passed the MedBay. -he would tell Knockout about their plan later, right now all he wanted was a nice, long recharge. He held her in his left palm, cradling he to his chest as he listened to the sounds of her breathing. He punched in the code for his room. And walked in as silent as he could. Careful not to disturb her.

But he knew he had to send Megatron a report of the Nemisis. Sighing he took a b-line to his lab room and set his mate down on the ground next to him. She grumbled, coughed then looked up at him.

"Soundwave?"

Soundwave looked down from his computer to his Grey Eyes as she sat on the floor. Her back leaned on his leg, she looked up. Rolled her shoulder and looked down. This confused the silent mech.

Now ignoring his work, Soundwave lifted the small girl from the ground and held her in front of his mask. Silently, he popped his mask up, and looked down at the girl in his servo.

"Yes?"  
He said. Keeping his eyes on her. She lowered her head, hugging her arms around herself. Soundwaves purple optics whitened with worry as he used his other hand to delicately put a servo under her chin and lift her head up.

Sometimes he didn't understand her. She would be happy for a second, then sad. Then happy again. It was confusing, he was never one for emotion, but he could tell from one look at her that she was upset.

She glanced up. Looking into his light purple optics, she turned to look at the door then back to him.

"Are we going back?"

She asked briskly, lowering her head back down. Soundwave closed his optics for a second.

We're they going back? He hoped so, could they go back? Not without telling the Autobot's the truth.

He was silent. Not knocking how to answer her question. He couldn't just up an leave. Megatron would search for him without a doubt.

"Soundwave?"

"Recharge. School in the morning"  
He promptly said. Walking out of his lab room, not bothering to turn the computers off. Ahsila sighed in his servo as he walked.

Once they reached the berth room Soundwave set Ahsila on his berth and looked down at her. The way she looked up at him- her eyes shining with hope, he slid his mask back over his face and turned to leave.

"Don't go..."

Ahsila said sadly, Soundwave turned back around to meet her eyes she gave him a small sheepish smile which he dipped his head in return. He was long overdue for reports to Megatron due to the time he spent at the humans school. He hadn't been able to go back to Jasper High because Megatron needed him their, he understood.

It had been three days since the day he went to the Autobot's. Somewhere in his evil soul he found he actually missed them. But why? This was his home. A servant to Megatron, honorable to the Deception cause living to only serve his one true lord and master.

But Megatron seemed so distant now, the Autobot's were so to say nicer, they didn't treat their failing partners with violence, like Megatron. Although the group was small Soundwave knew they had somethings that Megatron would never have.

That would be trust. And a family.

He had spent the whole day at the Autobot's base, observing the way the group interacted, spoke and handled situations. Although he didn't witness the group going on a mission.

The other fact that remained is that his bonded brother was their, living with the Autobot's and he knew if he was to go against his long lost brother Bloodlust he would have to kill him. But how could he? He already lost his brother once.

Sighing Soundwave walked back to the berth, noticing Ahsila perk up as he did. Soundwave laid down on the berth. Picking Ahsila up and setting him in the crook of his neck, where she preferred. Shortly after he shut his Mech form down an appeared next to his mate in his holoform.

He opened his arms, knowing what Ahsila was thinking without even having to pry through her mind, Ahsila jumped up into his arms and curled her legs around his waist, he held her back and stroked her white hair slowly, savoring the soft feel. After a moment he walked with her still in his arms to his own neck, leaning the Grey eyed girls back against his mech forms neck.

He sat next to her, their eyes locked. She rolled her eyes and jumped onto his lap.

"Recharge"

"No"

"Recharge"

"Nooo"

She whined. Soundwave turned his head away from her, his arms crossed playfully.

"Sound-waaaveee"

"Recharge"

"I'm not tired..."

Giving up, Soundwave sighed and pulled her against his chest. His eyes traveling down from her eyes to her lips. He watched as they tilted up into a devious smile. He couldn't resist, those lips were taunting him, begging him. He leaned foreword an locked lips with hers.

Her lips were just as he remembered. Soft, silky and the way she moved them was utmost perfectection. He clutched her back harder, she leaned into him, the kiss deepened sending hot waves of passion through them both. When she pulled away to breath Soundwave grasped her chin, he tilted her head up to get a good look at her from a different view.

Smirking inwardly he leaned In once again and kissed her soft neck skin, she arched her back and let her head fall back. Soundwave moved the hand that was once on her chin down her neck as he kissed her, feeling her throat vibrate softly with moans.

His hands somehow wrapped around her waist as they wondered to her rear. She bit her lip and lifted her head- but Soundwave had none of it he took his right hand and put it back under her chin making her lean her head back down.

He wanted to savor her soft skin, the feel of it on his foreign lips, she made a grunt of protest but made no move to lift her head back up.

Finally done kissing her neck he led a trail of kisses back up to her mouth and kissed her gently, no tongues. He pulled away and smiled.

"Recharge"

She grumbled and pushed his chest

"Fine!"

Soundwaves holoform dissolved as his Mechs eyes reopened behind his mask. He lifted his head and watched her attempt to crawl up onto his chassis. Helping her up some with one of his tenticals.

She soon settled down falling into a deep sleep, Soundwave watched her for a few moments, smiling under his mask as her chest moved up and down peacefully, he laid like that, watching, he vented when he relaized he couldn't recharge.

He plucked her from his chest as she snarled dangerously at him. Making him chuckle silently.

Once he laid her out, he left himself. He was hungry for a cube of Energon. Before he left the door he put an extra lock code, so it would only open to his touch, feeling satisfied he went to the rec room. Which was near to deserted at this time of night. Some drones and cons walked around the Nemisis. Staying alert incase of a midnight attack, but as Soundwave walked he could tell some were slouching over, drifting in and out of recharge.

Once he entered the rec room aboard the Nemisis he made himself a cube of Energon and sat himself down on one of the tables. Luckily for him no one was there. He sat in utter silence, at peace.

"Soundwave."

He knew Megatron was behind him by the sound of his heavy footsteps. So he stood, placed his Energon on the table and dipped his head to his lord.

"You've been gone for quite some time, tell me. My little spy, have you found out where the autobot base is located?"

Soundwaves optics dimmed slightly under his mask. But was quick to act, he shook his head no. As Megatron heaved a sigh.

"Then where have you been?"

He growled slightly, Soundwave could tell he was trying to hold back his anger. He played the video of him at Rafs house. Playing video games and eating. Megatron snarled and turned from his third in command. His arms folded behind his back.

"I have located a massive energon source in your absence. Since you are up I would like you to check it out for me"

Soundwave dipped his head, glaring at him through his mask. But obeyed his commands anyway. Giving the rec room one last look. He left as headed to the MedBay.

He wasn't surprised to see the MedBay empty, Knockout must be asleep, so quietly. He walked into the small room off the corner of the MedBay. And found Knockout in a deep recharge.

Smiling deviously he strode to Knockout. And knelt down. Watching his friend sleep with no interest. The time was now, he needed to speak to him about his plan. As well as watching Ahsila while he was hunting this unknown Energon source.

He hesitated, wondering how to wake up the mech. He never had to before, so he didn't know how he was suppose to wake the medic up.

He moved foreword a tad, getting closer to Knockout. The medic vented. A plan came to Soundwaves processor, he stood up abruptly gazing down at his friend, one optic larger then the other under his mask. And in one swift motion he pushed Knockout from the berth.

Knockout let out a not to manly scream and covered his head with his hands, as if to protect himself from something, Soundwave just stood, silent peering over the berth to the red grounder on the other side.

Knockout looked out and immeditly put his hands down. He stood up and checked his paint for scratches.

"Uh, Soundwave?"

His voice was small, as if he was afraid Soundwave continued to stare at the mech,

"Query, busy?"

Knockout looked from Soundwave to his berth then looked over himself once more before throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh no, I wasn't just in recharge or anything!"

He said loudly, irritated Soundwave just stood and watched the red mech until he threw his hands down.

"What do you need?"

Ah. That's a better question.

"Watch Ahsila, Plan escape"

Knockout cocked an optic ridge and looked around on the floor, as if searching for the little human, then the last part hit him.

"Escape?"

Knockout suddenly looked nervous he vented loudly and walked around his berth to stand in front of Soundwave he looked the purple mech over looking for the girl.

"Affirmative. We are leaving."

Knockout scratched the back of his helm and looked down. Soundwave had no doubt that Knockout was confused. So instead of drawing out the conversation Soundwave spat it out, in his monotoned voice.

"Soundwave, leaving with Ahsila. Ahsila wishes Knockouts company"

Knockout sighed as if understanding, he rolled his shoulder and smiled.

"Are we going on a relic hunt?"

"Negitive, leaving Deception base"

Knockouts optics went wide at that, his mouth gaped open slightly as his servos dangled to the side of him, looking like a swing blowing by a soft wind.

"Uh Soundwave, why exactly?"

Soundwave didn't know how to answer this, he was sure the Autobot's would accept them if they defected it was part of the "Autobot's code" thing that Soundwave never really paid to much mind to. He ignored Knockouts question and turned tersely and headed for the door.

"Suggestion. Gather Ahsila, wait at Medbay."

Soundwave reached the small, narrow door that led into the MedBay, he pushed it open.

"Wait- Soundwave! How do you, what?"

Soundwave shook his head, he could feel how confused the medic was. He hadn't moved from his spot in front of the berth, but Soundwave had an Energon source to scope out, which he would use for his escape.

He left without another word smirking under his mask, he loved to confuse Knockout. The medic was stupidly clueless.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm back! I've been sick for a while so i writings been a bit at the back of my mind, I was wondering, would you guys like this to be a SoundwAve X Ahsila X Knockout fanfic? Or just Soundwave and Ahsila, Anyway! WARNING! SMUT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. lol ease review as always! Goodnight everyone. **

**15**

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers.

He felt stupid, really. He was always thought by others to be intelligent, so, why was his processor drawing a blank? Really. Had he just left the Nemisis to find the Energon source... AND plan the escape? Shouldn't he have taken Knockout and Ahsila with him?

So, that's why he felt stupid, there he was. Standing in the middle of this really creepy forest, looking for whatever this thing might be, and he forgot about the main reasons he even left in the first place.

Venting, Soundwave followed the small beep of his Energon reader, walking in a strait line as quietly as he could, he thought, as he followed the Energon trail.

What would he do once they left? They couldn't just... Appear at the bases door step and knock saying 'hey, I'm that human that you invited into your base the other day, but imma con, can we come in and join your cause?'

Okay, he was winging it, he had no plan. The closes to a plan he had was they would hide out somewhere, maybe a cave or something until the Autobot's became familiar with him. But that still didn't help the KnockOut issue.

He wasn't a hundred percent sure if Knockout even wanted to leave. Soundwave knew he hated humans, all but Ahsila, but if he could like one... Why not try more? It wouldn't hurt.

Soundwave only liked one human, though. He could tolerate another, well maybe not that Miko girl, she seemed how should he say it? Obsessed? Annoying? Loud? Obnoxious? Why doesn't he just pull out a data pad and make a list, huh?

Maybe he would make a joke out of it and create a large list of all the negative things about that, wrecker human femme, with only one word that spoke out positively, then leave it at her door step and walk away.

Yeah, he could do that.

Stopping, the mech looked down at his tracker and vented, okay the Energon source was directly below him... He looked down at the ground. And what did he see? Grass. Fragging grass! There was obviously nothing there.

He kicked the ground and knelt down and started to pull large chunks of the ground out.

See? All there is is dirt! Earth is a scrap heap of a plan-...

He make a sound mixed between a yelp and a sigh when his finger contacted something, causing a shock to flow through his wires, what was that? Why did he... Why did he feel so... Jumpy all the sudden?

Soundwave wiped the dirt from whatever the object was-careful not to touch it- once it was fully in view he took a look.

A small round ball. A small round fragging ball! What kind of joke is this? He just spent three joors he could have been spending with Ahsila, and all that comes out was a small, round, white slagging ball? Okay, someone's getting hit.

He needed to calm down. He took a few deep vents and offlined his optics. Why was he getting so mad? Was he what humans would call... 'Stressed'? Of course not. But it did bother him that he just spent his night walking in the middle of a creepy forest with what humans call fog, and owls everywhere. Literally he didn't notice until now that there was ONE owl that kept hooting at him, was he going crazy?

Shaking his helm Soundwave reached down and picked up the ball, it fit in the palm of his hand, it was best to describe it would be the size of a humans head, well an average human head, because some humans tended to have larger heads then others...

He's getting way off track. He focused on the ball and rolled it in his hands, it was just a plain white ball of nothing, he could feel a small connection with the ball though. It was small, but it was there.

He stood up, just as he did the ball pulsed, what was this? It's... Pulsing... In his hand.. It was the weirdest feeling he had ever felt..

Then there was a shock, yelping again Soundwave dropped the ball, he felt tingly everywhere, like all his wires were one, it felt great! Actually, what was this? Some kind of hyper ball? He didn't realize that he had in fact been jumping up and down until someone spoke behind him.

"Gettin' exercise, huh?"

He spun around only to pretty much fall on his face, literally hello face, meet floor, now make friends!

What was this thing doing to him? He felt like he was... He couldn't put words to it, the shock literally made him feel great! And in human words It would either be described as 'high' or 'drunk'

He lifted his head to see his brother.

He pulled himself up and started shaking, his body needed to let out energy, he had to run, fly, something! He picked up the ball and looked to his brother.

"Imma hav' ta' take tha' relic from ya, brother."

Soundwave made no objections he just needed to get away! He needed to run a mile around the forest and scream at the top of his vocalizer! He tossed the ball to his surprised brother and took off.

He was moving fast, faster then a normal mech could run, even that autobot messenger Blurr had nothing on him! Maybe the ball had some red Energon inside of it? And how long did it last? Because he could definitely get used to this!

Finally after a joor Soundwave slowed to a stop, he wasn't tired exactly, he could still feel the energy going through his body. But he needed to get back to the Nemisis. Back to Ahsila and Knockout.

Attempting to calm down- which didn't work too well- Soundwave set coordinates to the Nemisis and walked through, well walked through would be an understatement, he bolted through the ground bridge.

Then ran head first into Megatron.

He didnt know the sere force of the blow because as soon as his pedes hit home all he felt was a huge metal chassis and BAM Megatron was flying across the room into his throne and Soundwave was on his back.

He tilted his head up, he hardly felt any pain but he noticed something... His visor was cracked... More then cracked, pieces were falling off!

He felt dizzy, why couldn't he stand up? Well because he hadn't tried to stand up! Duh, why is he so ignorant right now?

He got to his knees and rose back to his normal position, well.. The high didn't last long because was feeling calmer now, maybe it was just because he pretty much attacked his leader on accident, he didn't know. But he did know Megatron looked angry, and amused at the same time, how does somebot pull that off?

Warnings were popping up on his cracked screen as pieces slowly fell and crashed to the ground, his face was shown entirely, no one but Megatron and a few drones were in the room, so he didn't fear as much.

Megatron approached.

"Something chasing you, Soundwave?"

He said smugly, his red optics glowering with high mirth. Soundwave smiled mentally at the though. did Megatron really think someone was chasing him? He wouldn't have ran if there was, he would have terminated them.

"You should smile more often, my little spy"

Wait, scrap, he forgot that his visor was broken! That was probably the widest grin he had ever had on his face, he felt like a fool, instantly Soundwave returned his face plates to normal.

"Nagtive"

He tried to keep himself as still as possible, the way he always stood, but why was it so hard to do? That ball had done something to him... Don't get him wrong, he liked it. And at the same time he didn't, how would anyone take him seriously when he couldn't hold himself back from jumping?

"What about this Energon source, Soundwave?"

He gulped, during his high he actually handed it to his brother, why would he do that? Was he even thinking? He bit his lip plate in a show of frustration, again forgetting that his visor had been cracked.

"Energon source: taken, responsible.:Autobot's.

Yeah, that could work.

Soundwave kept his head high as he walked his way to the med bay. He hoped to see Ahsila and Knockout ready for take off once inside. He didn't want to wait for repairs to his Visor, he could live without it, couldn't he?

He tried to hold back the jump in his step every time one of his pedes lifted from the ground. It was becoming increasingly annoying now. He didn't hate the feeling, but Soundwave was known as a fearless mech with no personality, so jumping up and down the halls of the Nemisis wouldn't be good for his reputation.

He found himself digging himself into quite a large hole. Was it wise to switch factions? He had stood by Lord Megatrons side for centuries, and never once questioned his leader, so why was now any different? Now that the human femme came into the picture?

It was something about the girl he couldn't quite place, nor could he even find an answer inside his processor. He had never truly loved another living being, he had never interfaced before, he was how all would say -emotionless- so why is it that Ahsila brought out the emotions in him?

He sighed audibly and shook his helm, did he truly love this femme? Or was he just taken by the girls seemingly fearless manner? Most bots would frown upon his feelings for a species not of his own, but it does not matter the differences, right? Love was love, age, gender, species. No matter.

But he had to ask himself, was he truly in love?

"Soundwave, I'm beginning to worry, you've been standing outside my door for a few minuets"

A sly voice cooed from behind the silent mech, had he really been standing still that long? He turned to look over Knock out, who's breath hitched the minuet his red optics landed on Soundwaves broken visor.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, Soundwave, what happened this time?"

Knockout circled the still mech a gleam of lust forming in his red optics, shaking his head, Soudwave lifted a hand- in which Knockout twitched visibly and backed away. Soundwave did not harm the medi bot, however, he rested his digits along the seams of his ruined visor and pressed a small button, the visor made a soft clicking sound before loosening, Soundwave pulled the remnants of the visor from his faceplates and handed them to Knockout.

With that done, the energized bot turned to look around the room, it was late, should they wait until tomorrow night to get things going? Besides...

He smirked as he approached his lover, grinning evil at her innocent form sitting on one of the med berths. He lifted her up with his servo, winking an optic at her, the girl giggled and slapped his hand in a teasing way.

His mind quickly turned lustful as he eyed the medic who happened to be staring at Soundwave.

"Request: Knockout, accompany us to my quarters?"

Knockout sputtered a second before shaking his head, snapping out of any thoughts that had entered his mind, Soundwave set his flabbergasted human on his shoulder and turned, looking back breifly to see if Knockout was following. And he was.

After all, he couldn't ignore the mechs badly hidden looks every time he would look at him. Tonight. While he was so energies. He would show them both just how rough he could be.

Soundwave wasted no time with petty talk when they arrived at his quarters. He let his mech form sink into recharge as he onlined his holoform. Instructing Knockout to do the same.

At first the medic was resistant. Not quite sure what to do, but after some bashful cooing from Ahsila, who apparently 'caught Soundwaves drift'

As soon as Knockout was situated. Soundwave made a B-line for his femme, pinning her fleshy body against the wall while Knocout stood off to the side. In two impossibly quick motions Soundwave managed to tear the girls shirt and bra from her body.

Knockout made a indifferent noise. Truly not believing what he was seeing. At the same time, he wondered, did Soundwave just pull him in here to watch them go at it? Or did-

He didnt get to finish that sentence as a hyperjized Soundwave yanked him against the wall next to the sill Ahsila, stifling his protest with a rather forced, rushed kiss.

Soundwave pulled back, mirthfull eyes bore into Knockout as he turned to his lover, who was now. Completely naked.

Getting the idea, Knockouts cloths evaporated from his body, showing off his six pack chest and medium sized member.

Soundwave quickly followed suit, pushing his body against Ahsilas as she gasped, Soundwaves fleshy appendage stiff between her legs.

Now, completely turned on and dismissing any thoughts, Knockout huddle strait into the group. Wrapping his arms around Soundwaves back, nibbling on the cons flesh as he propped his own member between Soundwaves legs.

Soundwave was shaking with unhidden lust, he picked his lover up bridal style and set her on the floor below him, as the lay, Soundwave dragged Knockout down, kissing his neck in return as he positioned himself over his giggling femme.

Slowly, every so gently, Soundwave slid his stiffey into his lover, she gasped out, clutching his back with feirousity, digging her nails into his fake skin.

Knockout grinned down at the pair form his position behind the communications officer, he knelt down, wrapping his arms around Soundwave once again as he slipped his fleshy penis into Soundwaves awaiting rear.

The three rocked together as one, occasionally switching positions through out the night, each one having their fill with the other, no one protested, all to lustful to care.

Eventually Soundwave sir-commed to climax first, pumping his rather realistic fluids into Knockouts rear, Uncharistically screaming with pent up force, the sound triggered Knockouts own overflow as he released his hot liquid into Ahsila. Simoltanioisly, their mech forms interface panels dripped with pink lubricant that dropped to the floor not to far from where they laid, sprawled out on the floor.

Both holoforms crashed onto one another, Soundwave wrapped an arm around his lover, pressing a seeming kiss to her lips as she panted. Knockout crawled to his favorite place behind Soundwave, kissing the back of his neck sending shivers up and down the mechs spine.

Knockout grinned against Soundwaves neck.

"Round two?"

Before anyone could answer, however, Knockout had already thrusted his member into Soundwaves unsuspecting aft. The mech cried out with ecstasy, pulling Ahsila in for another go.

From behind Soundwave Knockout gasped out, his voice deep and subductive.

"I take that as a yes"


End file.
